The Darkness Within
by PurpleWingedAngel
Summary: (this is Fallenhope19's magic within re-write) fem Slytherin Harry. Evie Potter has been thrust into a world she knows nothing about. However nothing is what it seems. There is a war being fought for Evie's soul. Will she pick the darkness and power or light and love. Shattering secrets will either make her or break her. Harry Potter (Evie) /OC mention of child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness within**

**Chapter One**

**Author: Purple_Winged_Angel**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter characters, Also don't own Evie because she is fem Harry**

**AN: this is the re-write of Fallen_Hope19 'the Magic Within' she's a friend and gave it to me to re-write for her because I had a good idea for it. **

**Warning: this will be fem/Slytherin/powertful/not naive/Harry, also there will be a lot of content from the book in the first few chapters. However it will be altered slightly to fit with the plot.**

**Pairings: non yet because they are eleven and will only be friendship**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.

He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.

The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years.

In fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street.

The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.

Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again.

There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat.

It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, _looking _at the sign; cats couldn't read maps _or _signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about people in cloaks.

Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by.

They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!

But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something…yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He _didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.

Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.

He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.

This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"

"— yes, their daughter, Evangeline —"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

Dashing back across the road he hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind.

He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…no, he was being stupid.

Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Evangeline. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece _was _called Evangeline. He'd never even seen the girl.

It might have been Evelyn. Or Emma. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if _he'd _had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in cloaks…

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.

On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.

The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

"_And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious and now over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"_

"_Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."_

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"No," she replied sharply. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"

"_So?_" snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…_her _crowd."

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What's her name again? Emma, isn't it?"

"Evangeline; it means 'little angel,' completely inaccurate for one of their demonic spawn!"

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did…if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were_ involved.

There was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect _them_…

* * *

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.

It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.

His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.

Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes.

She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A _what_?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has _gone —"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_."

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too — well —_noble_to use them."

Dumbledore smiled as if he knew something she didn't, "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what they're saying about why he's disappeared...? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day. For neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.

Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's girl, Evangeline. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Evangeline Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's — it's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Evangeline survive?"

"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.

Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.

It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Evie to her Aunt and Uncle. They're the only family she has left now."

"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Evie Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her Aunt and Uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! she'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Evangeline Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Evie — every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Evangeline underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing her."

"You think it —_wise_— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.

He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild_— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets.

Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Evie in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I — could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Evangeline and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Evangeline off ter live with Muggles —"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.

He laid Evangeline gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Evangeline's blankets, and then came back to the other two.

For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike back to Sirius. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer.

He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Evangeline," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. A woman with long onyx black hair stepped out of the shadows, her sapphire blue eyes trained on the baby at hand.

She was dressed in a long flowing dress which made her look beautiful and mysterious. Walking gracefully towards the child she bent down and kissed Evangeline where her scar sat, a small tear falling from her eye. "The Angels are watching over you Evangeline, be strong..." before vanishing into thin air...

Evie Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles.

Nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley…She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Evangeline Potter — the girl who lived!"

* * *

**This Chapter has been edited and corrected, if you spot any mistakes let me know. Reviews and questions are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkness within**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter and do not own Evie because she is fem Harry**

**Warnings: fem/Slytherin/powerful/not naive Harry**

* * *

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.

Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house too.

Yet Evie Potter was still there, asleep at the moment but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Evie woke with a start as her aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Evie heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and winced at the bruises that she had received from being sarcastic to her Uncle. He hadn't always abused her, it had started three years ago, it was like he was possessed or something.

Trying to ignore the pain she tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before. Her aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," Evie muttered, her head was killing her. If she was lucky she could steal some pain killers when her Aunt wasn't looking.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Evie groaned.

"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing…"

Dudley's birthday — how could she have forgotten? Evie got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Evie was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.

When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.

Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Evie, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punching bag was Evie, but he couldn't often catch her. Evie didn't look it, but she was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Evie had always been small and skinny for her age. She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was. Evie had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes with a golden rim around her irises.

The only thing Evie liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

_Don't ask questions_— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Luckily Evie was intelligent enough to go and seek her answers elsewhere with adults who were more appropriate to answer her questions. Not to mention she was extremely bright for she spent most of her spare time at the local library on the days she knew Aunt Petunia would be visiting friends.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Evie was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Evie needed a haircut. Evie must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way — all over the place in thick messy curls and down past her waist.

Evie was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Evie had argued that was an insult to Angels and he looked more like a pig in a wig.

This comment however earned her a hit over the head with Vernon's newspaper. Evie put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Evie could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over like last year. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

Evie rolled her eyes. Dudley was in her year at school and was one of the thickest in the class; he made up for his lack of brains by being the school bully. Being naturally logical and clever Evie had easily beat Dudley in all their end of year tests, when the Dursleys found out she was beaten for _daring _to do better than Dudley. Since then Evie had been getting average grades which worried her teachers however nobody cared enough to question it.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. Evie could feel a small bit of bile in her mouth. She hated her relatives and couldn't wait until she turned eighteen and could leave forever. They say you are supposed to love your family; however there was not a single strand of love between this family only mutual loathing...

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Evie and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broke her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Evie's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Evie's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Evie was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Evie hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Evie as though she'd planned this Evie knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."

The Dursleys often spoke about Evie like this, as though she wasn't there — or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Evie put in hopefully she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," Evie drawled, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "…and leave her in the car…"

That car's new; she's not sitting in it alone…"

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I…don't…want…her…t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Evie a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later Evie who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley and on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Evie aside.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Evie's, "I'm warning you now girl— any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," Evie snapped trying not to gag at her Uncle's bad bio, "honestly…"

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Evie and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.

Once Aunt Petunia tired of Evie coming back from the hairdressers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her scruffy bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Evie, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).

The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Evie. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and to her great relief, Evie wasn't punished.

On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when as much to Evie's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney.

The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Evie's headmistress telling them Evie had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Evie supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room or the library.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Evie, the council, Evie, the bank, and Evie were just a few of his favourite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. "…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," Evie said more to herself then to the other remembering the wonderful dream. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Evie, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Evie rolled her unusual eyes; she was used to her Uncle's over exaggerations.

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," Evie drawled as if talking to a small child. "It was only a dream."

But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't. No matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Evie what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Evie thought licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head that looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Evie had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting her. They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Evie was allowed to finish the first.

Evie felt afterward that she should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Evie moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Evie's.

_It winked._

Evie watched it curiously before looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, than raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Evie a look that said quite plainly:

"_I get that all the time."_

_"I know,"_ Evie murmured through the glass though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. _"It must be really annoying."_

The snake nodded vigorously.

Evie raised an eyebrow, _"How can you understand me?"_ she asked curiously,

_"You are a speaker child... I am honoured to come across one... what is your name child?"_

_"Evie Potter... how about you?"_

_"They call me Kalista," _the snake replied.

_"Where do you come from, anyway?"_ Evie asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass Evie read it quickly:

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

_"Was it nice there?"_

Kalista jabbed her tail at the sign again and Evie read on: **This specimen was bred in the zoo**. "

_Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"_

As Kalista shook her head, a deafening shout behind Evie made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Evie in her already sore ribs. Caught by surprise Evie was knocked onto the cold hard concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Evie sat up and gasped; the glass front of Kalista's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling herself rapidly and slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past her, Evie smirked when she heard a hissing voice say _"Brazil, here I come…Thanksss, Amiga."_

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Evie had seen Kalista hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as she passed. But by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all for Evie at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Evie was talking to it, weren't you, Evie?"

Willing herself not to punch the boy Evie winced knowing that as soon as Piers was gone she would be put through Hell...

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Evie. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

* * *

That night after Aunt Petunia and Dudley went to bed Uncle Vernon broke Evie's arm and kept hitting her until she crumpled like a broken doll. Not once did she cry out, she would never give him the satisfaction. Only when she struggled to get up and was covered in her own blood did he stop a smirk on his face. "That will teach you for ruining Dudley's birthday you pathetic useless bitch!" he spat before throwing her back in the cupboard and locking the door.

When she had been younger and naive Evie had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away. But it had never happened. The Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too.

A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Evie furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. Another time a wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus.

Then a bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Evie tried to get a closer look.

At school Evie had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Evie Potter in her baggy old clothes and weird coloured eyes, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. With a small tear trailing down her face she curled up into a small ball and fell into an uneasy sleep...

* * *

**Reviews are welcome as are questions. This chapter has just been edited so if you spot any mistakes let me know :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkness within**

**Chapter Three**

**Author: Purple_Winged_Angel**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter characters; do not own Evie because she is fem Harry**

**Claimer: Do own Miss Annabeth Morgan**

**AN: this is the re-write of Fallen_Hope19 'the Magic Within' she's a friend and gave it to me to re-write for her because I had a good idea for it.**

* * *

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Evie her longest-ever punishment. By the time she was allowed out of her cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Evie was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Evie Hunting.

This was why Evie spent as much time as possible at the library because she knew most of Dudley's friends were too scared to enter somewhere filled with books. When she wasn't at the library she was wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope.

When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in her life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Evie on the other hand was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Evie. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," Evie had replied coolly. "The poor toilet has never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick." Then she ran, before Dudley could work out what she'd said.

One day in July Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Evie at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Evie watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.

They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. Though Evie wasn't sure how... Dudley was already violent enough...

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Evie didn't trust herself to speak.

She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh not that they were very strong to begin with, considering how many times they had been broken. Though they always seemed to heal quiet quickly...

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Evie went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this?" she asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if Evie dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Evie glanced in the bowl again and her eyebrow rose.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Evie seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. She sat down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to look on her first day at Stonewall High – like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Evie's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Evie get it."

"Get the mail, Evie."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Evie skilfully dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – _a letter for Evie_.

Picking it up and stared at it she felt her heart twang like a giant elastic band. No one ever, in her whole life had written to her. Who would? She had no friends, no other relatives –Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Miss. E. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over her hand trembling, Evie saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H._

"Hurry up, girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Evie quickly stashed the letter in a secret compartment in the stairs until she could read it later. She knew that if any of her 'darling family' would rather burn the letter then allow her to read it.

Evie had always felt more like a prisoner in her own home. Not that she had ever felt like Privet Drive was home. But it was like they wanted to keep her away from the world. Placing a mask of calm on her face she quickly scooped up the other two letters and took them to her Uncle.

The rest of the morning went fairly normal. Vernon went to work, Dudley went to one of his friends and Petunia went to visit Yvonne. Once she was alone Evie quickly retrieved the letter and began to read it:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Questions exploded inside Evie's head. She was a witch... that would explain all the crazy things she could do. For example when she got angry her eyes would turn molten gold and things would explode. Her Aunt Petunia would often refer to her as the 'Devil's child' because of her unusual eyes and powers. Noticing that there was another letter enclosed, she quickly read that one as well:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Where the hell am I gonna get all this?" she wondered out loud, she had no money and she doubted the Dursleys would pay for her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alarmed Evie quickly hid her letter before opening the door. There stood an unusual woman with long black hair and crystal blue eyes that shimmered in the morning light.

She wore a dark blue summer dress and a pair of shades on her head. "Hello can I help you?" Evie asked calmly, there was something strange about this woman. There was an air of mystery about her and an almost falseness about her. Greeting her with a warm smile the woman nodded, "Yes my name is Annabeth Morgan and I am here to escort you to Diagon Alley..." she explained.

Evie raised an eyebrow, there was something hidden in this woman's eyes. Something she didn't know whether to trust or not. However something deep inside of her told her that she must. "Have you any ID Ms Morgan?" Evie asked coolly. Annabeth smirked like she had been expecting this and held up a driving licence which looked American. Checking that it was valid Evie nodded.

Though it was a little strange how the woman suddenly appeared the moment after Evie had finished the letter. But then again it could have been protocol from the school, but then it was a magical school so they had probably sensed she had read the letter and sent somebody over to show her the magical world...

"Ok but we will have to be quick, my and Aunt and Uncle don't like me going out of the house..." she said bitterly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as a dark look filled her icy blue eyes however she did not comment and gestured for Evie to take her hand.

When Evie simply gave her a curious look Annabeth smiled, "In order to get to Diagon Alley we must Apparate... and the only way to take passengers is if there is physical contact." She explained. Nodding Evie reluctantly took hold of the older woman's hand; she wasn't used to human contact when it _wasn't_ harming her.

Soon a strange feeling began to fill Evie like she was being sucked through a tube slowly, closing her eyes she took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the wind pass through her hair almost as if she were flying. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a shopping street filled with curious shops.

But what was even more curious was the people shopping! Some were dressed in medieval get up along with pointed hats while some had the decency to wear normal clothes. Not that Evie cared; she despised the word _normal _with a passion.

Pulling her into a dark corner Annabeth touched Evie's forehead where her scar sat like a shining beacon, and an icy feeling shot through Evie's body as Annabeth handed her a mirror. Her scar had vanished! "What did you do?" Evie whispered backing slowly away from Annabeth a small look of fear in her eye.

Anna rolled her eyes, "In the Wizarding World you are famous Evie... when you were a baby you defeated an evil Wizard called Lord Voldemort and he gave you that scar. Your parents were killed trying to protect you and nobody knows how you survived. Everybody in the Wizarding World knows the name 'Evie/Evangeline Potter' and that scar is a homing beacon. Now would you rather people gawk at you while you shop or would you just rather shop?" she asked.

"I'd rather just shop thanks..." Evie admitted. She hated being given extra attention. "My parents were murdered?" she asked weakly. All her life the Dursleys had told her they had died in a car crash while drunk driving. A sympathetic look swam in Anna's eyes, "Yes... I will tell you the whole story one day but not today. Today is a happy day and we shall shop," she said brightly.

Anna led Evie into a beautiful marble building that seemed like it was shimmering gold in the light, etched onto the glass doors read:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there**_

"Lovely," Evie muttered,

"Never steal from a Goblin and expect to live child. They are fearsome and proud creatures who live for bloodshed; they already hate the Wizarding Race because of their discriminations..." Anna explained. Evie raised an eyebrow at how Anna had organised her words to make it sound like she wasn't a witch, however she didn't comment.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Anna and Evie made for the counter.

"Good Morning Goblin Lord Sharp Tooth," Anna greeted a free goblin politely. "We have come to take some money out of Miss Evangeline Potter's safe."

"You have her key, Madam?"

Annabeth nodded and handed a tiny gold key onto the counter.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order." He said stiffly, "I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Evie observed the Goblin for a moment, Anna was right she defiantly didn't want to get into a fight with a Goblin. Following Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall Evie couldn't help but be nervous.

Griphook held the door open for them. Evie, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Anna with elegance and grace — and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Evie tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Evie's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

When the ride stopped Evie felt a little bit shaky as she climbed out of the cart while Anna looked unfazed. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out and as it cleared, Evie- despite herself gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze.

"All yours," Anna confirmed with a smile.

All Evie's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from her faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Evie cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to her, buried deep under London. Anna helped Evie pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, its easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms."

Before they left the vault Anna pulled Griphook aside and started to speak in hushed voices while Evie found a beautiful locket concealed in mounds of gold. The locket was made of soft alabaster with a small_ E_ engraved, curiously opening it she gasped when she saw a picture of three people waving at her. T

The man in the picture had the same unruly hair as Evie and large brown eyes hidden behind glasses, the woman had fiery red hair and the same emerald green eyes as Evie minus the golden rings.

Sitting on the woman's lap was a small baby with a tuft of black hair and wide green eyes with golden circles around the irises."Your parents made this for you a week before they died... I have no idea how it ended up in here..." Anna said making Evie jump. Her cheeks flushed red and understanding flashed in Anna's eyes.

"This is the first time you have seen a picture of your parents isn't it?" she asked, Evie nodded slightly embarrassed. "Well we had better be going kiddo..." she said as she wrapped an arm around Evie's shoulder that looked uncomfortable for a moment before smiling.

"Miss Morgan we shall send you an owl when we have looked into your request..." Griphook said coolly, Anna bowed her head in gratitude.

"I appreciate that Griphook," she replied before ushering Evie into the cart.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Evie didn't know where to go to first now that she had a bag full of money. She didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that she was holding more money than she'd had in her whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Might as well get your uniform," Anna said as she took hold of Evie's school list as they headed towards a shop called _Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. "Listen, Evie, would you mind if I slipped off for a few moments, I have some business I need to attend to?" Anna asked. Evie shrugged she was used to doing things on her own. Entering Madam Malkin's shop alone, Evie bit back from feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Evie started to speak. "Got the lot here — a young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Evie on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Evie replied, the boy had an interesting aura. His parents didn't care about him and he hid this by being arrogant. He could quite easily be a useful alley Evie thought. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," drawled the boy.

He sounded bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Rules are made for a reason it would be unwise to get into trouble over a broom..." she said slowly. She was thinking on her feet she had no idea what she was on about. But she would be damned if this spoilt boy caught on. "Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," Evie said as she inspected her fingernails to feign the fact that she was actually interested in flying.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Evie said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"_I_ do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I prefer to wait and see," Evie lied. She was bluffing her way through the conversation so that she wouldn't look stupid.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Honestly I don't make opinions until I know all the facts..." Evie drawled, the boy laughed. It was a nice sound Evie had to admit

"I think I like you Angel, you'd make a good Slytherin or Ravenclaw..." he said with a wink making Evie raise an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me _Angel_?" she asked,

"Yes... well I don't know your name and Angel suits you..." the boy admitted a slight pink blush creeping up his pale face. Before Evie could retort Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," hopped down from the footstool.

"I'll see you on the train Angel," said the drawling boy with a wink, with a roll of her eyes Evie reluctantly left the shop. She quickly got her books along with some extra books on Wizarding customs and history so she wouldn't be put in that situation again and all her other supplies before meeting Anna at the ice cream shop.

* * *

"Anna what business did you need to attend?" Evie asked as she savoured the taste of a vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips. Anna raised an eyebrow, "You've opened up more... and I am afraid I cannot tell you Evie, it is er a family matter that needs looking into..." she said quickly.

Curious but deciding the let it drop Evie looked on her list at what she still needed to buy, "I don't know what familiar I should have... a cat or an owl..." she said. Anna smirked,

"Why not both?" she asked. "The cat can be your familiar and companion while you can use the owl for practical use..." she suggested.

Deciding that it was a good idea Evie willingly followed Anna into the Magical Menagerie which was filled with all kinds of exotic animals. Evie was especially drawn to the snakes. This didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth who frowned slightly.

A preppy young sales assistant was quickly at their side asking if there was any particular animal that Evie wanted. Evie explained how she wanted a cat that could be her best friend and protector and an owl that couldn't be intercepted.

The preppy sales assistant nodded and went to the she returned she was carrying a beautiful sandy kitten with black markings around its face and rinks around its ears and tail. It had large amber eyes and was absolutely beautiful.

She was also carrying a cage with a black phoenix in, its inky black feathers glistened while its silvery eyes watched Evie closely as if observing her worth. "The cat is of a magical breed called an Egyptian Mau... in Ancient Times they were worshipped as the children of Bastet the Cat Goddess and have special powers such as telepathy and sensing their master's emotions. The Phoenix is known as a shadow Phoenix and is very rare, they are loyal only to those who deserve their loyalty and will rarely give up their master's secrets. The last witch to own a shadow Phoenix was Morgan Le Fay," she explained.

Evie watched the animals curiously. The Mau and Phoenix both seemed quite fond of her and ok with each other, "I would like to take both please," she told the sales girl who nodded.

"Together that will be 100 Galleons and I can throw in a free bonding ritual if you would like?" the sales assistant asked. Looking over to Anna who seemed to be ok with it, Evie nodded. Drawing out her wand the sales girl began to chant in Latin:

" _A robusto Morrigan et domina Bastet alligo his tribus animabus in absoluta harmonia. Et cucurrit unus eorum carminibus indissolubili vinculo inter se nullam formam nullus adire potest dissolvere. Et ita fiat fiat"_

When she had finished chanting a bright golden light threaded into Evie and her companions making all of their eyes shimmer gold for a second before fading again. Suddenly an explosive pain shot through her head and body making her crumple to her knees, her eyes filled with horror they latched onto Anna's who didn't seemed alarmed. "What's happening?" she gasped out as another searing pain shot through her brain.

"You are absorbing some of the Mau and Phoenix gifts, and it would seem their magicks are breaking the blocks on your own magic... interesting..." Anna explained. Once the pain was over Evie picked herself up off the floor, never had she felt so powerful... however it soon settled and she felt normal again.

All the cuts and bruises that had scared her pale skin had vanished leaving it perfectly flawless, her face looked more angelic and she was now a normal weight and size for her age. "What are you going to call them?" Anna asked as they paid over the money and walked out of the shop.

"I will call the Mau, Nefertari which I think means 'beautiful companion' in Ancient Egyptian. As for my Phoenix I was thinking about calling him Mercury..." she explained. Anna nodded impressed with her charge's choices.

"Well how about we leave Nefer and Mercury at the Leaky Cauldron while we buy your wand?" she suggested seeing as they had bought everything else earlier.

The last shop was narrow and shabby.

Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Anna gracefully sat on to wait. Evie felt strange as though she had entered a very strict library.

She swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled.

The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Evie turned around to find an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Evie awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Evangeline Potter." It wasn't a question; both Evie and Anna raised an eyebrow at the man wondering how he could possibly have known who she was.

As if reading her thoughts Ollivander smiled, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Evie who wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit unsettling...

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Evie were almost nose to nose. Evie could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar, (which was still invisible) on Evie's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then, to Evie's relief noticed Anna. "Are you Miss Potter's relative?" he asked politely, Anna shook her head however her eyes held a guarded look as if she did not trust the old man.

"No I am her Magical Guardian until the true one can be found... my name is Annabeth Morgan," she explained calmly hints of her American accent seeping into her voice. Ollivander nodded probably put out that he couldn't wow her with his amazing memory.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Anna a curious look. "Well, now — Miss Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," Evie said unsurely...

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Evie from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Evie suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Evie took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Evie tried — but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out."

Evie tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Evie took the wand and instantly she felt sudden warmth in her fingers... She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Anna smiled mysteriously and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Evie's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Evie, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Evie with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Evie swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Evie shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Once they left Anna spoke for the first time, "Evie I don't want you to go back to those dreadful people... you can stay here in Diagon Alley until term starts or you can come and live with me if you want?" she asked.

Evie started at the woman she had only met today in shock... she had been nicer in one day then anyone had ever been to Evie in her whole life. But that didn't mean she instantly trusted her, however this woman could be the key to her survival in the Wizarding World.

Not to mention she was offering Evie an escape from her Hellish life with the Dursleys."Would you be able to help me catch up on all the magical theory?" she asked hopefully. Anna nodded, "Very well then." Quickly retrieving Nefer and Mercury the four apparated back Anna's apartment in London.

* * *

**Hello everyone this chapter has been edited so if you spot any mistakes let me know :) Also reviews and Questions are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Four**

**Author: Purple_Winged_Angel**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter characters; do not own Evie because she is fem Harry**

**AN: this is the re-write of Fallen_Hope19 'the Magic Within' she's a friend and gave it to me to re-write for her because I had a good idea for it. Also due to a reviewer's request:**

**Warning: I will be using some of the original book text however some of it will be edited to suit the new change of events for example the different dynamics and different houses. So please don't skip over the familiar bits because it may contain extra information that will be used later on in the story**

* * *

Dressed in impeccable Hogwarts robes and the locket containing her parent's picture, Evie nervously observed the busy crowded platform as she stood alone. Anna had not been able to accompany her on her first day because she had 'business' with Gringotts. However Evie wasn't that stupid, she had grown up around liars and knew that Anna had another agenda.

Not that it was any business of Evie's and she wouldn't pry; especially not after Anna had been so kind to her. On Evie's birthday for the first time in Evie's life somebody had baked her birthday cake and bought her a few gifts... not that this small act caused Evie to trust the woman. After all keep your friends close and your enemies closer. But at the moment she wasn't sure which was which.

Boarding the scarlet steam train Evie quickly sought out an empty compartment so she could continue her reading on Occlumency. From what she had learnt about Albus Dumbledore, the Wizard in charge of Hogwarts was a man she did not trust. He was an expert Occlumence and was a known mind reader... Evie quite liked keeping her thoughts privet thank you very much...!

_{Mistress I sense distress?} _Nefer mewed as she jumped onto the warn train seat and started butting her head against Evie's hand which was holding the book making the young witch roll her eyes. The Mau was awfully protective of her, which was sweet but also very annoying. _{I'm fine Nefertari I just hope the train leaves soon... this whole sob story sight is making me ill!} _She replied back through the mental connection.

It was true she couldn't bring herself to look out of the window at the tearful families as they hugged their children and wishing them luck. Was it petty of her to be jealous of these children? Evie had suffered a lifetime of neglects and abuse, she had no idea what family love was like.

How could she miss something that she had never had? Though it never stopped her wondering if her own parents, (had they been alive) would have accompanied her on her first day. The very thought was enough to send a shock wave of sadness into her being.

Suddenly the compartment door swung open to reveal a pretty girl with wild chestnut hair and soft honey brown eyes and a slightly shorter boy holding a toad. "Hello do you mind if we sit here?" the girl asked. Evie shrugged not bothering to look up from the book she was reading. Nefertari observantly watched the two students with critical golden eyes wondering if they were worthy to stay in the presence of her mistress.

The girl soon noticed Nefertari and her eyes went wide, "Is that your cat? She is really pretty can I stroke her?" the girl asked. Nefertari flicked her tail in annoyance, she hated other humans other then Evie however she hadn't attacked the two yet so they must be alright. Evie glanced up from her book to reveal her own cat like eyes, "Sure if she lets you I don't really have any control over her," she replied.

Nervously the girl reached out to scratch Nefertari's ears, instantly the Mau started purring and butting her head against the girl's hand. _{I like this girl, Mistress she has a good soul and very smart... we could use an ally like this one...}_Nefertari purred through the link. This caught Evie's attention as she lowered the book. "What's your name?" she asked the girl who was watching as Nefertari jumped onto the boy's lap and started sniffing at him.

_{The boy is loyal and good of heart Mistress; you should probably make an alliance with them} _Nefertari suggested as both the boy and girl scratched behind her ears affectionately making Evie smile. If Nefertari liked these children then they must have some use.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom," Hermione said with a smile. Evie made a quick note of their names in the back of her mind before giving Hermione a smile.

"Granger is not a pureblood name; are you a Muggle born or half blood?" she asked curiously. She instantly regretted her choice of words as Hermione's cheeks flushed pink. Evie knew about the prejudices against Muggle borns, she personally had no problems with Muggle borns.

After all if the magical world only bred with magical creatures they would simple dry all the magical blood up. It was best to keep fresh blood and magic as an option to keep the new magic fresh and strong. "I'm a Muggle born..." Hermione said hotly, Neville glared at Evie. He was obviously very protective of Hermione; it was as if the two were siblings.

"Let me guess you are some Muggle hating Death Eater spawn ?" he snapped at her, Evie gave him a cool look while Nefertari jumped off his lap and hissed warningly. Nobody insulted Evie in front of Nefertari! Calmly keeping control of her composure so not to reach for her wand and hex the boy for his ignorance Evie continued to give him an ice cold look.

"For your information Mr Longbottom my parents were both killed by that abomination _Death Eaters _call their _Lord_ and I happen to have every reason to hate Muggles but that does not mean that I do. I meant no offence Miss Granger, I was simply curious," she said bluntly offering Hermione a quick apologetic smile.

Gathering up her things Evie made to leave the carriage however Neville caught hold of her arm, regret shining in his eyes. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you of that..." he said quickly. Sighing Evie analysed the boy in front of her. His eyes betrayed too much emotion for him to be lying and like Nefertari said before he was a loyal ally however he had already made an alliance with Hermione. Nodding Evie sat down and looked out at the passing British country-side.

After a while Hermione said, "So you still haven't told us your name..."

Evie rolled her eyes; she had silently been observing the two other eleven year olds as they talked about which house they hoped to be in. She wasn't sure whether she should tell them who she was in fear that they would rather be with The-Girl-Who-Lived rather than Evie.

"How observant of you..." she mused as she played with the locket that hung at her throat. She knew she was being rude. It was a test to see how much they could put up with her before leaving only then would she betray her name. Neville raised an eyebrow,

"Why the air of mystery you're not Evangeline Potter are you?" he joked half heartedly making Evie wince. However this small action did not go unnoticed by Hermione who had eyes like a hawk. "Oh my God you _are _Evangeline Potter!" she cried excitedly as Evie groaned,

"Hermione calm down your freaking the poor girl out," Neville chided his friend; Evie sent him a grateful look. Once Hermione had calmed down she started to blush bright red, "I've read all about you Evangeline you are truly a hero..." she gushed however faltered slightly at Evie's cold glare.

"I'm a hero? For what surviving when my parents died? I'm not a hero Hermione I'm just lucky, and its Evie not Evangeline..." she snapped angrily before grabbing hold of her book and ripping through the pages furiously. Both Neville and Hermione cringed.

* * *

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, when the trolley came by Neville and Hermione bought some food while Evie listened to her muggle MP3 player which Anna had bought her for her birthday. She was currently listening to _under pressure _by Queen when the door of their compartment opened.

Evie frowned when she recognised the boy from Diagon alley accompanied by two thuggish boys who made Dudley look attractive. Recognition shone through the boy's silvery eyes. "Ah Angel I told you I would see you on the train," he joked as he strode into the compartment.

Anger flashed in Neville's eyes as he watched the boy with a silent shimmering rage, it made Evie wonder if the two had already met. "Ah yes blondie I never caught your name last time," she drawled with a playful look in her own normally guarded eyes. What was going on with her, this was so out of character.

But whenever she was near this boy she felt the urge to be herself. The boy smirked and kissed her hand, "Draco Malfoy... and is your name as beautiful as yourself Angel?" he asked.

Evie laughed as she pulled back her hand, it was as if the other four people in the compartment had vanished and it was only Draco and her. "Now why would I tell you my name Mr Malfoy we barely know each other, for all I know you could be dangerous..." she teased. Opposite her Neville tensed, Evie decided it was something she would defiantly have to talk to him about later.

Also noticing Neville's wince Draco's silvery gaze landed on the boy with a look of disgust. "Longbottom," he acknowledged before glancing at Hermione. "And a mudblood...dear Merlin, Angel you need to surround yourself with better company than a blood traitor and a _mudblood_," he drawled.

Nefertari growled at Draco while Hermione looked hurt by the name.

Throwing her familiar a warning look, Evie smiled at Draco as she walked up to him. Her cat-like eyes never leaving his face; she wore an air of confidence around her. "Oh?" she asked in a false surprise. "Do you mean like you Mr Malfoy?" she asked sweetly as she stood a few inches apart from him.

Draco shared a cocky smirk with his two associates; Evie mentally rolled her eyes in disgust. "'I'd be more than happy to help Angel..." he drawled. Evie's smirk grew as she brought herself up to Draco's height and whispered in his ear.

"I like to make my own friends you cocky little shit, so if you don't mind I would like you to please leave!" she hissed.

Shocked Draco took a step back from her, "But I'm the most influential Wizard in the year!" he protested as if she was mad to refuse his offer of friendship, Neville smirked as he stood next to Evie.

"No Malfoy you're not... Evangeline Potter is going to be in our year, and I think she has a bit more power and influence then you," he said smugly making Hermione snigger as Draco's cheeks flushed an unflattering shade of pink as his eyes locked on Evie's cat like eyes.

"Like the Girl-Who-Lived will be friends with a good for nothing _mudblood_ like you, wait until my father hears about this!" he roared furiously. Evie beamed at him, she had read a lot about the Malfoy family and it seemed with every generation they got more and more cocky.

"I'm sure your daddy will be _thrilled_ to know you were declined friendship with a _mudblood_, and _proud_ that Drakey-poo is trying to make _friends _with one in the first place," Evie taunted as Draco stormed out of the compartment. His goonies were quick to follow...

* * *

As soon as they were gone the trio erupted into laughter, "Wow Evie I don't think anyone has ever talked to Malfoy like that!" Neville cried through laughter. Evie beamed at him, they were her friends and Draco had insulted them. She just happened to be very talented in the wit department.

Too busy laughing the trio didn't notice the new comer enter their compartment until Nefertari started hissing. Glancing up Evie narrowed her eyes as she saw a boy with bright red hair and electric blue eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked coolly.

The boy winced at the coldness of her tone however his eyes went wide when he noticed the lightning bolt scar peeping through Evie's cleverly constructed bangs; Anna had left before Evie could ask her to hide it again. "Bloody Hell you're Evangeline Potter!" he cried making both Evie and Nefertari hiss in annoyance.

_{I don't like him Mistress, he reeks of deceit and ignorance... he is planning on using your power and influence to move up in the world!} _Nefer warned, Evie agreed with her familiar. There was something not trust worthy of the boy standing before her.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you did not gawk at me as if I was a freak in the circus!" she replied icily.

The boy was stunned by her tone as he wet his lips nervously, "S-s-sorry I didn't mean to offend you Evangeline... it's just that I have always wanted to meet you... my name is Ron Weasley," he said proudly. Neville groaned and went back to his reading,

"Yes well Mr Weasley you are currently really annoying so would you kindly remove yourself from this carriage I will not ask you again," Hermione said coolly Evie raised an eyebrow, this wasn't the quiet Hermione from before there was something different about her. Ron glared at the brunette.

"Nobody asked for your opinion you ugly bookworm!" he spat at her, anger caused through Evie as she drew her wand and pointed it at Ron who looked surprised.

"She said _leave_ Weasley, leave on your own accord or I will hex you," she threatened darkly. Evie had read up on enough hexes during the summer to be confident enough to perform a spell that would land Ron in the hospital wing. Ron glared at her and drew his own wand _"Densaugeo!" _he shouted.

However Evie quickly dodged the spell and her eyes flashed gold. Ron cried out in pain as a long bushy tail started to grow, both Hermione and Neville started to laugh at the beetroot colour of the other boy's face. Without another word Ron quickly left the room.

Once he was gone Neville gave Evie a curious look, "Wow that was seriously powerful magic where did you learn how to do that?" he asked. Evie blushed as she stole a glance at Nefertari; who was cleaning her paws.

"Nefertari told me..." she said before returning to her MP3 player, thankful that the journey was nearly over...

* * *

**Hello lovelies this chapter has been edited so if you spot any mistakes please let me know :) Reviews and questions are welcome :) Links are on my profile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Five**

**Author: Purple_Winged_Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, be it movie or book. I also don't own Evie for she is Fem Harry. Anyone wants a visual they are all on my profile.**

**Claimer: I do own Jay Gabriel and Maria Watson**

**Author's Notes: sorry for such the long wait. I've had a really rough year, both from medical, family and school problems. I've finished for summer so I should be able to update more frequently. I did try to rewrite this to add in all the edits however I haven't had time or the heart. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their subscriptions/favourites it means a lot**

* * *

As the train pulled into the station in a whirlwind of steam Evie couldn't help but be curious, Anna hasn't been too fond of sending her to Hogwarts because its teaching was would have rather Evie been taught by some of her own people- whatever that meant.

Dressed in long black robes Evie couldn't help but feel a bit depressed, how she wished that her parents were alive. She should have had her mum telling her that everything would be fine the night before and her dad ordering her to write to him if anyone was mean to her- not a stranger.

Shaking herself Evie chided herself for being pathetic, but the energies that surrounded the grounds felt so familiar and warm kind of how she imagined her parents. Clutching her locket tightly she tried not to think of her parents again.

Following Hermione and Neville onto the platform Evie could feel the icy gaze of Malfoy and his goonies. He was cute; she would allow him that but she wasn't interested. The way he had spoken to Hermione disgusted her.

Soon a large man who Neville explained was called Hagrid escorted them down to the docks and into little boats. They were joined by a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and warm brown eyes; she introduced herself as Maria Watson.

Like Hermione she was a Muggle-Born and chatted idly with Hermione about normal Muggle things. Evie felt a bit embarrassed that she couldn't join in. silently she cursed the Dursleys and started to ask Neville more about the Wizarding World.

The boat ride to Hogwarts Castle was fairly pleasant, Evie could sense that a lot of History had taken place here and the memories of those people lived on. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder once again back to her parents, had they been scared when they took the same journey across the black water? Who had their friends been and what house had _they_ been sorted into?

"Mind yourselves!" Hagrid yelled just in time as a large branch came their way, everyone ducked minus Weasley who fell into the inky black water- which Evie found amusing.

Unfortunately Ron was saved by the giant squid that placed the boy back in the boat and offered Evie a little wave before vanishing back under the murky surface.

As the small boats pulled into the little harbour, Hagrid led the children up to the magnificent castle which had been looming over them since they embarked on their journey. Feeling a small sense of awe Evie couldn't help but smile slightly.

She could feel the old magic causing through the castle like a protective barrier. Heaving himself up the steps Hagrid knocked on the large wooden doors; Evie braced herself as she watched the door swing open at once.

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Evie's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," announced Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide.

The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Evie could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." McGonagall explained.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

After her long speech smiled warmly at the nervous children,"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." She explained.

Evie nudged Neville as McGonagall's beady eyes fell on his scruffy uniform before the smudge of dirt on Ron's nose which he had gained from his plunge in the pool.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." she ordered.

As soon as she was gone Evie smirked when she heard Draco bragging about how he was personal best friends with Evangeline Potter, she couldn't wait for him to realise _she_ was in fact Evangeline. From the looks on Neville and Hermione's faces, neither could they.

In another corner, Weasley was telling a group of boys how he had been harassed by Evangeline Potter and how she wasn't good like everyone was expecting but evil and twisted. Of course the boys listening just rolled their eyes, they had grown up with the stories of Evangeline Potter, nothing would taint their perfect image of her.

"I wonder how we will be sorted... you don't reckon it will be a test?" Hermione asked her whisky brown eyes growing large in fright. Evie offered her a smile, "Don't worry bout it Mione... won't be anything too taxing... maybe we'll have to face a dragon!" she teased.

Hermione froze while Neville laughed. "You're evil!" he mouthed making her shoot him an innocent look. Anna had explained about the sorting ceremony before she came to Hogwarts, but what harm could a little joke cause?

Suddenly Evie's attention was distracted when a girl screamed,

"What the-"

Evie gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.

They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered."New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" he asked.

A few people nodded mutely, Evie raised an eyebrow. These ghosts had haunted these halls for hundreds of years, surly they would be safe to assume that the children _were _first years.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," ordered a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall ordered the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling fairly confident Evie followed the other students with Neville and Hermione by her side and together they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Evie had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place and she had spent the last two months with Anna!

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Evie looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione whispered, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Evie grinned feeling grateful that she hadn't been the only one, "Bet you'll be in Ravenclaw Mione," she whispered back making the brunette blush. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Evie quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. So naturally Evie found it the most wonderful hat in existence. She knew from Anna that the hat had been the last spell work all the Founders contributed before their deaths together.

Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat Evie stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Evie bit her lip in confusion, she had quite a few of those traits. How would the hat be able to sort her?

Professor McGonagall had now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she explained. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line and slowly put on the hat which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Evie noticed the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several of the Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor. The table on the far left exploded with cheers; Evie could see two ginger twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Evie's imagination, but the Slytherins seemed the most reserved. They did not cheer loudly nor did they express much emotion.

Instead they were neutral not favouring any new person into their house. They would probably have to earn that respect when they entered. An interesting game Evie observed.

Evie remembered being picked for teams during P.E at her old school. She had always been last to be chosen. Not because she was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked her.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called jolting Evie from her thoughts. Offering her friend an encouraging smile she watched as Hermione calmly walked towards the hat and pulled it on a little too eagerly.

The hat thought for a while before declaring, "RAVENCLAW!" the blue and bronze students cheered as Hermione bounded down to their table a large Cheshire cat grin on her face.

When it was Neville's turn he was thrown into Hufflepuff, a look of terror on his face at the thought but it quickly vanished once he started talking to Hannah Abbot.

It was quite some time before a name was called that caught Evie's interest, watching with an amused smirk as Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" throwing Evie a wink he went to sit down with the rest of the snakes. Evie just smirked.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Evangeline!"

As Evie stepped forward a smirk on her face, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Evangeline Potter?"

Catching look with Malfoy she returned his wink before calmly approaching the stool, the last thing Evie saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. _Pathetic _she thought bitterly. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat and waited.

_"Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear. _"Difficult. Very difficult."_

Evie couldn't help but smirk, _"Thought you'd say that Hattie..."_

The hat chuckled, _"Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and what's this? So much hidden power... my my...a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"_ it asked.

_"I really don't care,"_

_"Very well,"_ the hat said. "SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed out loud.

Silence fell over the hall.

Tossing her glossy black curls over her shoulder Evie elegantly approached the Slytherin table who were watching her with curiosity and fascination. Sitting down next to Malfoy she smirked, "Hello Draco..." she mused seeing him blush deep red as he remembered what he had called her on the train. "Oh my Merlin, I am so sorry... I didn't... I mean I thought..." he tripped over his words making him blush even more.

A blonde girl sitting opposite laughed, "Draco Malfoy speechless? Now we really must be friends; I'm Daphne Greengrass," she introduced herself. Smiling Evie shook her hand,

"Evie Potter,"

The blush didn't leave Malfoy's face until the end of the sorting. Glancing up at the High Table at the end furthest away from her sat Hagrid; who caught her eye and gave her a sad smile. Evie raised an eyebrow. In the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore.

Evie recognized him at once from the books Anna had got her on the Wizarding World. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.

For some reason Evie couldn't help but feel suspicious of the man. Evie looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties that Neville had bought her seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Evie raised an eyebrow and turned to Daphne who looked unimpressed. "Is he — a bit mad?" she asked innocently. Daphne smirked,

"Daddy says Professor Dumbledore is completely loony, however is very clever which makes him dangerous, you know if he ever went into politics... but I think he's to clever for that," she explained.

Evie decided she had better keep that in mind. She already had a poor opinion of the man. Placing her occlumency shields into places she smirked slightly when she saw Dumbledore frown.

Looking back down at the table Evie was stunned to see that hot steaming food had appeared on the table. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys had starved Evie while she was growing up not often, it was more of a punishment. Though Uncle Vernon preferred beating, starving her was less noticeable. Evie quickly piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all very delicious.

"Whoa slow down Evie," Draco joked as he looked at how full her plate was. "You're only little you won't be able to eat all that," he teased causing Evie to glare at him before returning to her food. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before.

A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, cheesecake, rice pudding…As Evie helped herself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"Well daddy works as a British Ambassador and is often away a lot while mother is PA to the Minister of Magic," Daphne explained as she took a sip of coffee which had appeared. Draco scoffed, "That's nothing my father is a Governor for the school, he says that Dumbledore will be replaced soon..."

"Yeah right Malfoy, your father has been saying that for years!" an Italian boy- Blaise Zabini drawled. He was very handsome with olive skin and deep set dark brown eyes that were peaceful and alluring. Draco scowled. Sensing conflict Evie smiled at Blaise, "What does your family do?" she asked politely.

Blaise returned her smile, "Well my father is one of the seven the Italian Wizarding Ambassador while my mother has her own fashion line." He explained proudly. Evie couldn't help but be impressed. She had wondered what most pureblood families did for jobs it wasn't that different from the Muggle world. Not really.

Feeling a bit warm and sleepy Evie looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

A teacher wearing an absurd turban, was talking to another teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past the other teacher's turban straight into Evie's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Evie's forehead.

"Evie are you alright?" Daphne asked as Evie clutched her forehead in agony, the hooked-nose teacher was now frowning a look of concern on his face. "Yeah I'm fine," Evie lied quickly. She noticed that the turban wearing professor was also watching her as was Dumbledore. "Who are those two teachers?" she asked one of the older students.

Following her gaze the boy smirked, "The guy with the black hair is our head of house and potions master, Professor Snape. Whatever you do don't cross him kid he makes a deadly enemy. The guy wearing a turban is Professor Quirrell, complete nut case and teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts." He explained. He then offered her a smile, "Jonathan Gabriel, though _you_ Angel can call me Jay," he finished with a charming smile.

Jay was in the year above and was tall for his age with long midnight black hair which fell to just past his ear in a flawless mess. His skin was light gold a similar shade to Evie's, he was very muscular and his eyes were a soft stormy grey. Evie smiled, "My name's Evie," she replied making him laugh.

"No offence Princess I prefer Angel," his grey eyes met her green ones which narrowed,

"Well that _isn't_ my name,"

"Whatever you say Angel..."

Rolling her eyes Evie casted her attention back to the Head Table, Dumbledore had risen and was waiting to address the hall.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red-headed twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Evie frowned; that was not something you announced to a room full of children, especially when some of those children could be adrenaline junkies. Somebody might actually test to see if it was dangerous! Was the man an idiot? "He's not serious is he?" Daphne asked.

A raven haired prefect shrugged, "Must be. It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I don't understand why the first corridor would be out of bounds, it's not particularly dangerous..." she explained.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Evie observed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words."Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

One by one the four houses were led out by their respective prefects, waving goodbye to Hermione and Neville, Evie fell into step with Daphne allowing the girl's natural chatter to fill the awkward silence.

Their two prefects, Arianne Black and Jared Flint led the Slytherin first years deep down into the dungeons until finally stopping at a portrait of a large snake. "Our common room is accessible by this portrait, the Slytherin Serpent will only allow you through if you know the password or are an heir of one of the four founders. Now the password is _Aconite," _Arianne explained as the portrait swung open.

Once inside the common room Evie was assaulted with the murky green glow of the light which filtered through the sky lights. Black leather couches surrounded the common room along with mahogany tables and writing desk. A comfortable green fire cackled in the French styled fireplace.

Standing in front of the fire place was Professor Snape; his long black robes surrounded him like a robe of shadows. His face was stern but free of emotion. Evie couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, I am your head of House Professor Snape. Now I am going to be honest with you children, the rest of the school will discriminate against you because of the house you are in. You are not to rise to anything such as this. I expect you to work well in all your lessons and to earn house points, if you lose points you will get a detention from myself. If you have any problems I expect you to sort them out yourself, or to see me!"

He then pierced them with an intense look which caused the majority of the first years to shiver, "Slytherins stick together, however respect must be earned. Now get a good night's sleep, lessons begin at 8am tomorrow, do not be late."

With a swish of his cloak Snape stormed down one of the corridors, once he was gone Arianne offered the first years a smile. "He's ok once you know him. Now girls rooms are on the right, boys on the left..." she explained.

Quickly finding her room Evie was thankful that she didn't have to share with anybody, getting changed into a black silk night gown she saw that Nefertari was asleep on her bed. Snuggling up next to her familiar Evie fell into a restless sleep with her hands wrapped tightly around her locket.

* * *

**Hello lovelies this chapter has been edited so if you can spot any mistakes please let me know :) Reviews and questions are welcome ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Darkness Within **

**Chapter six**

**Author: Purple_Winged_Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, be it movie or book. I also don't own Evie for she is Fem Harry. Anyone wants a visual imagine links are on my profile.**

**Claimer: I do own J Gabriel (will be referred as as J or Jay or Jonathan by his teachers and Evie)**

* * *

The next morning when Evie awoke she couldn't believe she was actually at Hogwarts, a part of her had thought it had all been a very long and very complicated dream that lack of food had caused her to hallucinate. But of course seeing her beloved Nefertari still curled up next to her, Mercury perched on the bookcase and her new Slytherin robes hanging on her wardrobe she could be pretty certain it was all very much real.

Quickly getting showered and dressed Evie made her way down to the common room where she saw Jay leaning against the wall. His stormy grey eyes landed on hers as his lips curved into a smirk. "Hey Angel thought I would escort you to breakfast," he drawled as he extended his arm. Evie rolled her eyes,

"I'm quite capable of finding my own way thank you Jonathan," she replied curtly as she walked straight passed him. Of course Jay wasn't one to give up so easily and fell into step besides her. "Aw come on little first year, don't want to get lost do you?" he teased.

"I won't get lost I have a photographic memory and can remember the way from last night thank you very much," she retorted speeding up her walk. Jay chuckled, "Suit yourself Angel," he called before blending into the shadows.

When Evie reached the dining hall she saw that Daphne was already sitting down. Sitting besides the blonde, Evie offered a smile. "Sleep well?" Daphne asked as she took a sip of a latte which had appeared. Evie nodded her thoughts returning to Jay.

She had yet to see him grace the hall with his presence. Quickly piling her plate sky high with food again Evie couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. As soon as she had walked into the hall students had started whispering and pointing at her. Not that Evie cared, it just made her uneasy.

They would be studying the night skies through their telescopes every Monday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and find out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him.

Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Which was a shame for Evie had been looking forward most to this class, she had hoped they would learn about Merlin or the Founders.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Evie's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Evie had been quite right to surmise she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she explained. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

This was one of the few classes that Slytherin and Ravenclaw shared, Hermione and Evie had decided to use this to their advantage and sat together. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Evie had made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave the girls a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic.

Which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a 'thank-you' for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

For one thing when Blaise Zabini asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather. For another they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban and had heard rumours that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. However Evie was sure she had smelt the foul stench before.

On Friday Evie took her usual seat next to Daphne and asked, ""What have we got today?" pouring some sugar onto her porridge. "Double Potions with the Gryffindors," Daphne answered distastefully.

"Snape hates Gryffindor House and often favours us over them, should be entertaining. He should hopefully place that annoying weasel in his place," she drawled with a sly smirk on her pretty face.

For the last week Ron Weasley had very quickly become the bane of Evie's existence, he would make sly remarks about how she was a probably a dark witch because the sorting hat had placed her in Slytherin. Also things like the Slytherins were only friends with her because they were scared, nobody actually liked her. The story of how she had given him a tail when they had first met was often brought up.

Just then, the mail arrived. Evie had gotten used to this by now. However it had given her a bit of a shock on the first morning when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast. Circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

A beautiful white owl with gorgeous amber eyes landed next to Evie, tied to its leg was a roll of parchment. Unwinding the letter she read:

_Dearest Evangeline,_

_How are you finding school? I have heard whispers that you have already made quite the impression on the Malfoy heir and befriended the heiress to House Greengrass and the heir of House Longbottom. I am proud that you are quickly making allies, you will need them when the war is upon us. What war you ask? Not something you should worry about yet child, just focus on your studies. _

_Annabeth tells me that you are a bright girl and have already started learning Occlumency, make sure you do not take your shields down unless you are in a place of complete safety. My spies tell me that you are suspicious of most people which a useful survival tip, one your mother had. _

_Be careful who you trust Evangeline, not everybody is what they seem at this school as I am sure you have already heard. I promise you can trust my own personal friend Severus Snape, he will protect you. However in order to do this he will pretend to hate you._

_You are most likely started to wonder who I am. Well dearest Evangeline let me just say that I am an ally, an ally and the one in charge of your protection. We will meet in time, when it is safe. However that may be many years into your future, for time passes differently from where I am._

_ If you wish to contact me send a letter using Hedwig, (the owl) she is a one of the few owls granted permission to access the plains. Or send message by using your Shadow Phoenix Mercury, he is probably the safer option for he will not be intercepted._

_With love _

_G_

_P.S Hedwig is now yours and make sure this letter is burnt._

Frowning Evie glanced over to the teacher's table and caught Professor Snape staring at her, with a quick nod in her direction he went back to his breakfast. "What's wrong with you?" Daphne asked suspiciously as she eyed the letter. Offering her a smile Evie stuffed the parchment into her bag, "Nothing of concern just my guardian wishing me well," she lied as she watched Hedwig fly away with the rest of the owls.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, however didn't comment."Come on we'd better go now and get good seats," she said as she grabbed hold of Evie's arm.

* * *

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than in the Slytherin rooms and much more colder than in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call and like Flitwick he paused at Evie's name."Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Evangeline Potter, our new..._celebrity_." He drawled with malice.

Even though she knew it was an act Evie couldn't help but shiver slightly at the malice in his voice. The man deserved an Oscar, Evie certainly believed his character. On one side of the room, Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. He had gotten over his embarrassment and had been furious at how she had played him. While on the other side of the room Ron sneered at her, a look of satisfaction on his face that even Snape hated her.

When Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class his eyes were black like burning coals which seemed to stare at every pupil in the room. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Evie couldn't help but smirk at the last part of Snape's speech, it was a cleverly designed piece of sarcasm designed to get the students to prove that they were smart. Not that Evie had to worry, she had a natural gift for potions she had practised a few in the three weeks before coming to Hogwarts. "Potter!" snapped Snape suddenly catching her smirk. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

Thanking her lucky stars that she had actually cracked open a book before coming to the lesson, mainly due to Hermione warning her about Snape beforehand, Evie offered the professor a smile. "Draught of the Living Death sir," she replied confidently. She could see that Snape was struggling not to smile.

"Very good," he drawled coldly. "Think you are so smart Potter? Maybe you could tell me where you would look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked.

Again Evie smiled, "Well first sir I think I would tell you to check your supply cupboard, if you had run out I would then tell you to look in the stomach of a goat."

"What is the _difference_, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape sneered.

This time Evie faltered for a second scanning her brain for the information. When it finally came back to her she looked Snape dead in the eye and frowned. "That Professor, is a horrid question and not on the first year syllabus..." she drawled coldly. "However, the difference is the name. Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same plant and are more commonly known as Aconite," she finished.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, "Thirty points for Slytherin for three correct answers..." he drawled. "However Miss Potter, your cheek has earned you a detention tonight," he added making Evie glare. Turning back to the rest of the glass who had been watching the exchange with their mouths hanging open he snapped, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

"Favouritism!" Ron Weasley shouted angrily, "You only rewarded those points because she is in Slytherin had she been a Gryffindor _like she was meant to_ you would have knocked em off!"

"Sit down Mr Weasley, thirty points from Gryffindor for your cheek!" he snapped. Quickly Ron sat down his ears a brilliant red as his fellow lions glared at him. Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Ron had somehow managed to melt Seams' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor; burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Ron, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Ron whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Evie who was sitting quietly next to Daphne. Both had finished their potions and just happened to be working next to Ron.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you?" he demanded.

Evie raised her eyebrow, "I'm sorry sir but I thought we were not suppose to help Gryffindors. Or if they needed help they would ask you,"

Snape glared at her.

* * *

The rest of the day went on rather uneventful for Evie. She met up with Neville and Hermione in the library, who she introduced to Daphne. They studied for an hour before Evie had to leave for her detention with Snape. Walking down the cool dungeon corridors she couldn't help but shiver, there was something about the castle that felt wrong. Almost as if it was harbouring an unseen evil.

Knocking on Professor Snape's door she waited patiently until a voice shouted, "Enter..." pushing the door open Evie cautiously entered. The room was very much like how she had imagined. Dark, gloomy and full of mystery very much like Snape. The said Professor himself was sitting at a large mahogany desk his eyes glued to Evie as she sat down. "I believe you have been contacted by _G?" _he asked although it was more of a statement.

Evie nodded.

"Good that means it is safe for me to talk to you. As Anna has probably already explained to you about Dumbledore I would also like to warn you about Quirrell. The man may act like a blubbering fool but he very dangerous." He explained. Evie raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

Snape smiled slightly, "I am sure you have heard of the Dark Lord Voldemort? Some of us believe that he never truly died that night. Of course he couldn't, he wasn't human. Your mother banished him, however the amount of power it took... killed her. We believe that Voldemort is currently possessing Quirrell like a parasite," he explained.

Feeling disgusted Evie looked away. Her mother had died saving her, the very thought made her heart break but also raised even more questions. "Why did Voldemort want to kill me anyway?" she asked.

"That is not a question I am allowed to answer Evangeline..." he replied sadly.

"It's Evie, Professor. When people call me Evangeline it makes me feel like I'm being shouted at," she said with a soft smile. "Also Professor... why does Jonathan Gabriel never come down for meals?" she asked. She had feeling that the Professor kept tabs on all his little snakes. Snape's eyes turned cold, "Because Jonathan prefers not to grace us _mere mortals with his presence_." He drawled bitterly before "He is an insufferable shit but he is trustworthy," he explained.

Evie raised an eyebrow. "No offence sir but I'm not some little kid who will trust you simply because you are a teacher, I'm gonna need proof that I can trust you..." she said. Snape chuckled,

"Wise girl... yes you are definitely Lily's daughter... take my hand," he instructed. Cautiously taking cold of the professor's hand, which was cold as ice images of a red headed girl and a boy whom Evie assumed was Snape flashed before her.

She could see how much Snape had loved the woman who he called, "Lily," and then the scene changed to Snape swearing an oath to Lily to protect Evie if anything ever happened to the Potters.

Letting go Evie nodded slowly, she was shaken by the experience but thankful. "Thank you Professor... is that all?" she asked. The hook-nosed teacher nodded as he watched her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile a thousand miles away in a battered old castle by the sea a woman with fiery red hair watched the oncoming storm with sad emerald green eyes from her cell. Grime covered the walls while rats squeaked under the flagstones. She knew she was alone. Her captor had left her for Hogwarts. A miracle was what she needed if she was going to escape. Luckily miracles were sort of part of her genetic code...

* * *

**Hello lovelies this chapter has been edited so if you can spot any errors please let me know. Reviews and questions are welcome :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

**Claimer: do own Jay and Cassia **

* * *

Evie had never believed she would meet a boy that she hated more than Dudley, but that was before she met Ron Weasley. Still, first-year Slytherins only had Potions with the Gryffindors, so they didn't have to put up with Weasley much.

Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Slytherin common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

Waltzing into the room Jay noticed the annoyed look simmering in Evie's eyes and smirked, "Why so glum Angel?" he asked making her roll her eyes.

"Leave me alone Jonathan!" she muttered as she picked up her books, he gave her a deep chuckle before grabbing hold of her arm. A jolt of electricity pulsed through Evie making her eyes widen slightly.

Had she really just felt that? Looking at Jay whose eyes were on her she assumed that he hadn't so ignored it. "Don't be like that Angel I'm here to help," he drawled.

With another annoyed groan Evie pulled her arm away, "If you want to help you can ask Professor Snape if he can change the flying lessons so we can have Ravenclaw instead," she retorted.

A hint of fear passed through Jay's grey eyes at the mention of Snape, running his hand through his already messy hair he offered her a smile. "Sorry Angel, but er Snape doesn't _like_ me that much..." he said.

Evie raised an eyebrow; there was something under his tone something that made her suspicious. But then she remembered the way Snape had described Jay when Evie had asked about him.

"What a _charming_ guy like yourself who would ever have thought that somebody_ wouldn't_ like you Jay," a sarcastic female voice drawled. Turning around Evie saw a pretty redhead leaning against the wall, her grey eyes trained on both Evie and Jay.

Offering her a boyish grin Jay quickly introduced them, "Angel this is my best friend Cassia Morgan, Cass this is the one and only Evangeline Potter!" he explained excitedly reminding Evie of an overexcited puppy.

Both Cassia and Evie raised their eyebrows before smiling at each other, "It's an honour to meet you Evangeline..." Cassia said her eyes were guarded and there was aloofness to her, something Evie couldn't put her finger on.

Returning her smile Evie felt instantly uneasy, Cassia was the kind of girl with natural beauty that belonged on the cover of magazines not schools. Her hair was the colour of blood and fell to her waist, her skin had a slight gold tinge to it and her eyes were a haunting grey. Her face was beautiful with high cheekbones and full lips which would drive any boy wild.

"Please it's just Evie... and er do you know a Annabeth Morgan" she asked slowly trying to hide how intimidated she was by this older girl. Cassia smiled and nodded, "Yes she is my Aunt, I guess this makes us cousins you being in her care..." she drawled.

Evie winced; the only cousin she had ever known had helped her Uncle abuse her. However Jay seemed to misinterpret Evie's wince and was openly smirking at her."Aw don't be scared of Cass, Angel she is more of an _observer_ though she can be quite deadly when you upset her," he drawled with a wink at Cassia who scowled at him.

"Jay," she warned.

However before the cocky boy could retort with something witty Daphne appeared, her features expressionless as she looked between Cassia and Evie. "Hello Cassia..." she drawled coldly. Cassia didn't even bother to reply, her grey eyes glaring at Daphne as if she hated her. "It was a pleasure meeting you Evangeline," she drawled. "Jay." She nodded before leaving.

When she was gone Evie couldn't help but be confused by the interaction, she knew that there was often power plays between students wanting to be the leader of the house but this seemed like something different.

Something more personal.

She made a mental note to ask Daphne about it later. "That was rude Daphne," Jay commented his eyes losing some of his spark, Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Just because you want to make friends with _their kind_ doesn't mean the rest of us have to be nice," she retorted. "Come along Eves we have things to do," she said in her normal cheery voice as she dragged Evie away from Jay who shot her a pained look.

Stopping Daphne mid walk Evie pulled her around to look at her, "Ok what just happened there?" she demanded. Daphne raised an eyebrow to show she didn't know what she was on about. "With Cassia and Jonathan," she added.

"Doesn't matter Evie... come on we had better go and get ready for flying," she said in her normal chirpy. Raising an eyebrow Evie casted another glance back at Jay however he had vanished from the common room.

How was that possible? There was only one exit and in order to get to it, he would have to of gone past Evie.

* * *

At three-twenty five that afternoon, Evie followed Daphne as they hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The rest of Slytherin were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Five minutes later a swarm of Gryffindors led by Ron Weasley poured onto the grounds, Evie wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Evie had heard some older Slytherins complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Evie glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Instantly Evie's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Besides her Daphne's seemed to be a bit rebellious until eventually it landed elegantly in her hand. Draco like Evie, his jumped first time.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Evie and Daphne were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

**"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

A nervous looking Gryffindor girl with strawberry blonde hair- who Evie recognised as the Muggle-Born who had shared their boat-Maria Watson screamed as she kicked off too early, she clung to the broom for dear life as her brown eyes were widened in fear.

"Come back, girl!" she shouted, but Maria was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Evie saw her scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw her gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —

WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Maria lay face-down on the grass in a heap. Her broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Maria, her face as white as Maria's. "Broken wrist," Evie heard her mutter. "Come on, dear — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this girl to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Maria, her face tear-streaked, clutching her wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around her. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter."Did you see her face? Stupid _mudblood_,"

The rest of Malfoy's gang was now also laughing making Evie's blood boil as she was reminded of Dudley's gang.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil a Gryffindor girl who was friends with Maria.

"Ooh, sticking up for a mudblood?" drawled Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd _be friends with cry baby mudbloods Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Watson's muggle parents sent her."

A pretty snow globe with an angel inside shimmered in the light, Evie had not been down to breakfast that morning but she had heard from Daphne about the confrontation between Watson and Malfoy.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Evie ordered. Everyone stopped talking to watch. It was rare for Slytherins to show confrontation.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"Sorry Potter but just because you're the Girl-Who-Lived doesn't mean I have to follow your orders, and besides I don't talk to _mudblood lovers_!" he spat.

"Give it _here_!" Evie growled angrily as her eyes flashed angrily, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he _could _fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Evie grabbed her broom however Daphne grabbed hold of her shoulder, a look of worry dancing in her eyes. "_No!"_she shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." However Evie was already made with Daphne and ignored her.

Blood was pounding in her ears. As she mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up she soared; air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her — and in a rush of fierce joy she realized she'd found something she could do without being taught — this was easy, this was _wonderful_. Never in all her life had she pictured she would enjoy flying so much.

She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Blaise.

She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Evie called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Evie knew somehow what to do. Leaning forward she grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Evie made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Evie called referring to the two goonies that followed Malfoy around everywhere. The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the snow globe high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Evie saw as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed her broom handle down — next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — she stretched out her hand-a foot from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the snow globe clutched safely in her fist.

"EVANGELINE POTTER!"

Her heart sank faster than she'd just dived. Madam Hooch was running toward them. As Evie got to her feet, trembling slightly from adrenaline.

"Never — in all my time at Hogwarts —"

Madam Hooch was almost speechless with shock, and her eyes flashed furiously, "— how dare you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't her fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Greengrass —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's enough, Mr Zabini. Nott go and fetch Professor Snape," she ordered as Evie felt her blood run cold. It wasn't often that she did things recklessly, not after that time she had took a swing at Dudley and got the worse beating of her life. Catching sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces made her blood boil again.

It wasn't long until the Slytherin Head of House graced the field a thunderous look on his face, a scared Theodore Nott trotting in his wake. "Potter with me, _now_!" he ordered. Casting a looking at Daphne who was glaring at Malfoy and Weasley Evie nervously followed after him.

Once in the safety of the dungeons Evie learnt the true meaning of the world wrathful, "WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_?" Snape roared. "YOU COULD HAVE GOT YOURSELF _KILLED_ EVANGELINE!" Evie winced at the anger in his voice.

"But Malfoy-"

"I HAVEN'T BEEN ASSIGNED TO PROTECT DRACO MALFOY, I HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED TO PROTECT _YOU," _Snape shouted as he threw some papers to the ground.

Never in all of Evie's life had she been so terrified, not even when her Uncle Vernon had beat her to an inch of her life in one of his drunken rages. Biting back tears Evie focused on the paved flooring.

Noticing the terrified look that Evie had Snape's anger evaporated quickly as he offered her a seat, "I'm sorry I shouted it's just what you did was incredibly stupid... not to mention dangerous. If anything happened to you I don't think I could forgive myself-" he cut off for a moment before offering her a smile.

"Though it was a very chivalrous thing to do for Miss Watson, Mr Malfoy will be punished for his crude language..."

Evie nodded, "Thank you sir..."

Suddenly a mischievous smirk graced Snape's drawn features, "I've had an idea... wait here," he ordered as he left his office leaving Evie in the disturbing presence of all kind of bottled horrors.

* * *

When Snape returned he was followed by a fifth year that Evie recognised as Marcus Flint. He was a seventh year and very tall, although Evie had the feeling that he had a hint of troll blood in him. "Flint I've found you a seeker," Snape said proudly as Flint eyed Evie suspiciously.

"But sir she's a first year she can't play?" he said dimly.

"We'll see about that," said Professor Snape dryly; "The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" he asked.

Evie nodded silently. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but she didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to her legs. "She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive," Snape explained to Flint. "Didn't even scratch himself. _Charlie Weasley_ couldn't have done it."

Flint was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once while Evie wondered who Charlie Weasley was. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked coolly.

"Flint is captain of the Slytherin team," Snape explained.

"She's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Flint, now walking around Evie and staring at her. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand, I'd say."

Snape nodded a small smile playing on his face, "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule Heaven knows that man owes me a favour or two..." he said before dismissing both students.

* * *

"They did WHAT?" Daphne demanded as if she hadn't heard Evie correctly the first time. It was dinnertime. Evie had just finished telling Daphne what had happened when she'd left the grounds with Professor Snape- or some of it at least.

"_Seeker_?" she said. "But first years _never_— you must be the youngest house player in about —"

"— A century," Evie finished, shovelling pie into her mouth. She felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Flint told me."

People around them were so amazed, so impressed; they just sat and gaped at Evie.

"I start training next week," she said nervously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Only don't tell anyone, Flint wants to keep it a secret."

Jay and Cassia now came into the hall- the first time Evie had actually seen Jay enter since the Sorting. Spotting Evie they hurried over- well gracefully of course.

"Well done," said Cassia in a low voice. "Flint told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." She explained with a small smile.

Jay beamed at the younger girl as he ruffled her hair, "Well done Angel, make sure you bring some of that skill to the games... I look forward to crushing Gryffindor," he said lightly making Cassia roll her eyes at him.

"Anyway, we've got to go," she said as took hold of Jay's arm,

"Aren't you going to eat?" Evie asked; she had never seen either of them eat yet. Jay just flashed a smile before leaving with Cassia.

As soon as Jay and Cassia had vanished Malfoy sauntered over to Evie's part of the table flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. **"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" he sneered making Evie's blood boil.

**"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," she observed coolly.

There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl."I'm not scared of you, wouldn't be the right thing to humiliate you- being a girl and everything..." Draco drawled.

Evie narrowed her eyes, "Spoken like a true coward..."

Draco's silver eyes flashed, **"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," he snapped. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact."

Evie frowned, she wasn't too familiar with a Wizards duel she turned to Daphne for support who was frowning at Malfoy. Noticing Evie's confused look, Malfoy smirked. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course she has," drawled Jay suddenly appearing, his eyes had gone dark as he sneered at Malfoy. "I'm her second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy had gone, Evie turned to Jay, where the hell had he come from?

"What the _hell_ is a wizard's duel?"She asked.

"Don't cuss Angel,"

"And what do you mean, you're my second?" Evie demanded ignoring his comment.

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Jay explained casually as he sat down next to her. Catching the look on Evie's face she added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

Evie nodded however couldn't help but be nervous, "Where did you come from anyway?" she asked as he smirked.

"We all have secrets Angel," he teased. "Now I must steal your lovely best friend, she is needed..." he said as he shared a look with Daphne who nodded understandingly as she gracefully rose from her chair."Wait what do you mean needed?" she asked but the two had already vanished. Looking around the room she noticed that Hermione was also missing.

* * *

For the rest of the day Evie spent her time in the library reading up on spells she could inflict on Malfoy, she didn't know why she hated him so much. Sure he was rude and a bit racist but he had never done anything to her personally. Maybe it was because of the way he had insulted Hermione on the train and her as well until he realised who she was.

At midnight Evie met Jay in the Slytherin common room before they made their way through the shadowy corridors. Unlike Evie, Jay didn't seem at all nervous and walked with his normal cocky attitude, not that she would admit it but Evie was thankful for his carefree personality it made her forget how scared she really was.

There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris- the evil caretaker and his evil cat and Evie felt she was pushing her luck, breaking another school rule today.

On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was her big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. She couldn't miss it. Besides she had Jay with her, and that seemed to make everything better in her mind. Jay being older and knowing a lot more spells of course...

"Why did you volunteer to be my second?" Evie asked curiously unable to keep the question to herself for much longer. Jay gave her a lopsided grin,

"Who wouldn't want to defend the honour of our _saviour_?" he asked though he drawled on the word saviour as if it was some bad joke. Evie raised an eyebrow but Jay silenced her before she could say a word. "I heard something."

A cold dread spread through Evie as self-consciously she grabbed hold of Jay's hand out of fear of being caught. "Mrs. Norris?" she asked, squinting through the wasn't Mrs. Norris.

It was Neville.

He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer. "Neville what are you doing here?" Evie asked stunned to see her friend looking so lost.

"I er heard that Malfoy had challenged you to a duel and I came here to help," he said awkwardly as he blushed when he noticed Evie's hand still clasped firmly in Jay's.

Following his gaze Evie also blushed as she quickly removed her hand, not noticing Jay's disappointed look. "Yeah he did... Jonathan says he'll be my second..." she explained.

Jay offered Neville his hand, "Jay Gabriel at your service," he introduced himself with the same boyish brashness that Evie both loved and hated about him. Wait- she didn't love _anything _about Jay! "Neville Longbottom,"

"Well now that we all know each other we had better get going, wouldn't want to be caught by Peeves tonight... heard the Bloody Baron shouted at him so he's sulky," Jay whispered as they continued along the shadowy corridor.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Evie expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Evie took out her wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.

The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Neville whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Evie had only just raised her wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Jay waved madly at the other two to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Jay mouthed to Neville and Evie who were both petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer.

Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Evie around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

**"**RUN!" Evie yelled, and the three of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another Jay in the lead as he was the only one who knew where to go.

They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom which they knew was miles from the trophy room.** "**I think we've lost him," Evie panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping her forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"That little bastard tricked us!" Jay growled angrily not looking as out of breath as the two first years, however his grey eyes had taken on a dark look. "Neville will you be alright getting back to the Hufflepuff common room?" Evie asked as he nodded.

"Yeah,"

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves.

He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

Jay rolled his eyes at the poltergeist, "Do I look like I'm eleven?" he drawled.

Peeves paled slightly, (if that was possible) as if he had just noticed Jay for the first time. However he quickly shrugged it off whatever fear had possessed him, "Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Leave now Peeves or you will _regret_ it," Jay said darkly as he stood in front of Evie protectively. The poltergeist sneered at him,

"I'm not scared of _you_, you can't hurt me while _he's_ here... but I can mess with you as much as I like!" he gloated. As if to prove a point he cleared his throat dramatically before bellowing, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked. "Move out the way kiddies," Jay muttered as he grabbed hold of his wand, "_Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. "Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

**"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

**"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

**"**All right —_please_."

**"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

Evie thanked her lucky stars as they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Jay whispered. "We'll be okay,"

"That's all well and good but could you get _off_, Neville!" Evie whispered fiercely to the Hufflepuff who was trembling, he had been tugging on the sleeve of Evie's dressing gown for the last minute. "_What_?"

Evie turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, she was sure she'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

Biting back a scream Evie couldn't help but tremble, "Take Neville and run, I'll deal with the Cerberus..." Jay ordered her.

"What about you?"Evie asked as he gave her a boyish smile,

"Don't worry bout me Angel," he said with a wink making Evie roll her eyes as she grabbed hold of Neville's hand.

They fell backward — Evie slammed the door shut and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster.

When they reached a suitable place to split up Neville hugged Evie tightly, "Talk to you tomorrow," she said as she hugged him awkwardly back.

"Be safe Evie," he made her promise.

"Yeah... you to Neville..."

* * *

As Evie approached the Slytherin portrait she nearly dropped dead when she saw Jay leaning against a statue of Salazar Slytherin, not a scratch marred his perfect skin. Without thinking Evie flung herself into Jay's arms tears running down her face as he chuckled and hugged her close, a little stunned. "Hey what's that for?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I thought you were dead..." she admitted as she removed herself blushing furiously, Jay smirked.

"Gonna take more than a dog to kill me Angel," he replied cheekily making her scoff as she muttered the password and stepped into the common room. "Aw Angel what's wrong?" he asked.

"Not in the mood Jonathan... goodnight..." she muttered ignoring his amused look.

* * *

**This chapter has been edited so if you spot a mistake please tell me :) Reviews and questions are welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Evie or any of the Harry Potter characters**

**Claimer: do own Jay, Cassia and Maria Watson**

* * *

The sound of the wind howled through the windows of the prison, just loud enough to mask the heavy _clunk_ of chains falling to the ground. A hooded figure stood dressed in a black gown as she began to chant in an inhuman language and the flames vanished.

Walking over to the crumpled form of her friend she brushed a strand of red hair away from the woman's face. "Oh Remiel what have they done to you," she whispered as she gazed upon the scars which marred Remiel's pale skin.

Blinking up at her rescuer with huge frightened green eyes, Remiel offered a weak smile. "I underestimated how much Azazel hated me," she joked lightly, her voice was broken and dry from the lack of water.

The hooded woman rolled her sapphire eyes as she slowly lifted Remiel up and carried her out of the rotting dungeon, ignoring the smell of sulphur which stained the walls and polluted the air.

Once the two women were freed from the castle only then did Remiel start to relax as she looked around the strange looking apartment, "Where are we Asariel?" she managed to ask as she sank against the soft leather of an arm chair.

Removing her hood to reveal long luscious onyx black curls, Asariel smiled, "Somewhere safe dearest Remiel... your human body will need food if it is to heal from the torture you have endured," she said as she vanished.

When she returned she was holding two bags of fish and chips, the smell instantly made Remiel's mouth water as she eyed the bag with hungry eyes. "You aren't eating anything until you have some water," Asariel drawled.

She handed Remiel a large bottle of water which the red headed woman downed instantly. Her insides screaming as the cool liquid washed over her dried and cracked insides. If she had been human she may have died from dehydration.

Satisfied that Remiel was fully hydrated, Asariel got some plates before serving up the fish and chips. Like a ravenous wolf- though a lion would be a more accurate description Remiel devoured the food in the space of two minutes. "Wow slow down Rem," Asariel joked as she slipped back into her American accent which her human form possessed.

Remiel raised an eyebrow, "Just because I am_ fallen_ doesn't mean you have to show me any less respect _Watcher_," she drawled her eyes flashing gold.

"Just remember who _rescued_ you," Asariel growled her own eyes flashing gold. The two Angels had never gotten on in the best of times, and had it not been for Asariel's promise to Remiel's brother she would have let the red headed angel rot in Hell. Which was where the fallen Archangel had been imprisoned for the last ten years.

Scowling Remiel watched her rival silently, "Have you located Evangeline?" she asked her voice barely audible. At the mention of the girl Asariel's eyes softened.

"Yes she was in the company of demons..."

Remiel's eyes widened, "What?!" she cried as Asariel nodded she could still remember the stench of sulphur which had stained the house of the Dursleys. "Alastair had possessed the male and frequently abused her as did the fat lump of a son... though he was human..." she explained coldly.

Jumping up Remiel's eyes flashed gold as Asariel caught her arm, "What are you doing?" the blue eyed angel demanded. She had heard about Remiel's reckless behaviour, one of the reasons they were all in this mess. "I am going to go and kill the demon," Remiel growled as if it was common sense.

Asariel rolled her eyes, "You have just escaped from one demon... you do not to alert the rest of them that you are _alive_ Remiel... this isn't as simple as it once was. We are against _angels_ as well as demons! Angels who wouldn't hesitate to see you suffer!" she snapped.

A small tear escaped from Remiel's green eyes as she knew that the Watcher was right, it would be foolish to charge head first into a war when she had been absent for ten years. "Tell me everything," she said quietly sitting back down.

* * *

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Evie was still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Evie thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and was quite keen to have another one. She had just finished explaining everything to Daphne who looked both horrified and awed at the same time.

"I wonder what the dog could be guarding," Daphne mused as she picked at her French toast, Evie raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it was hiding something?" she asked curiously making Daphne roll her eyes.

"For somebody who is very clever you can be _very_ stupid sometimes Evangeline," Daphne drawled with a smirk on her face. "A Cerberus was often used as guard dogs by the Ancient Greeks... it only seems fitting that that is its purpose here...though the question is _what_...?"

Evie frowned, "There was a break in at Gringotts on my birthday..." she offered remembering the hushed conversation she had overheard Anna have with somebody on the phone. Daphne nodded, "Yes good... though why would it be at Hogwarts and what could it be?"

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Evie was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking her bacon to the floor.

They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Evie ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

Evie had difficulty hiding her glee as he handed the note to Daphne to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" she mused, "Wow..."

They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by two Gryffindors Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Weasley seized the package from Evie and felt it.

"That's a_ broomstick_," he said, throwing it back to Evie with a mixture of jealousy and envy on his face.

"How observant of you Weasley," she replied not looking the slightest bit fazed.

"You'll be in for it this time, Potter,_ first years_ aren't allowed them."

Daphne couldn't resist, "It's not any old broomstick," she purred, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Weasley, an old Cleansweep that you share with your brothers?" she drawled as Weasley's ears tinged red.

Ron glared at the two Slytherins, "Nobody asked your opinion you Death Eater bitch!" he spat. "At least my brothers worked hard for their place on the Gryffindor team and didn't get handed a place out of _favouritism_!"

Daphne raised a perfect eyebrow, malice shining in her eyes.

"What would you know about talent Weasley, you couldn't afford _half_ the handle," Malfoy snapped suddenly appearing without Crabbe and Goyle for once. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Evie felt bad when she saw Ron struggle to keep his composure, she knew that the Weasleys were a poor family and with seven kids life must be hard and couldn't afford luxuries such as fancy broom sticks.

It was no wonder Ron had turned out so spiteful, but then Evie had grown up with nothing not even a loving family like she heard the Weasleys were and she didn't go around making other people's lives hell.

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at his elbow. "Not arguing, I hope?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Weasley quickly, his Gryffindor goons nodding and pointing at the broomstick clutched firmly in Evie's hand. **"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Evie. "Professor Snape told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

**"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Evie, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on the Gryffindors' faces. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," she added with a small smile at the silver haired boy standing next to her. He eyed her warily before smiling back.

As they left Ron to his rage the three Slytherins couldn't help but laugh, tormenting Gryffindors was defiantly fun. "Thank you for what you did back there," Evie said with a small smile.

She was still mad at Malfoy for their wild goose chase last night. But somehow she couldn't stay mad at him. She had thought he was just another arrogant rich kid who could boss everybody about.

Draco smiled, "No problem, us Slytherins have to stick together... plus Daphne threatened to beat me up if I didn't stop being mean to you..." he admitted as Daphne feigned innocence.

Again the three children laughed.

* * *

Evie had a lot of trouble keeping her mind on her lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the empty bedroom where her new broomstick was lying under her bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where she'd be learning to play that night.

She bolted her dinner that evening without noticing what she was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Daphne and Draco- who also wanted to see the broom to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.

"Wow," Draco sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Evie's bedspread.

Even Evie, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Evie left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. She'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on.

At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Evie of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Flint, Evie mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her lightest touch.

"Hey, Potter, come down!"

Marcus Flint had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Evie landed gracefully next to him.

"Very nice," Flint commented, his eyes glinting. "I see what Snape meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Flint. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Evie repeated, as Flint took out a bright red ball about the size of a football ball.

"I happen to be one of the chasers for Slytherin along with Pucey and Arianne Black she's our prefect," he said proudly, Evie fought the urge to roll her eyes as Flint continued.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," explained Flint. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Evie recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" asked Flint dimly.

"Never mind," said Evie quickly remembering that most purebloods didn't like Muggles or Muggle activities.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper they have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Evie, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" She pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," Flint drawled. "Take this."

He handed Evie a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Flint explained. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Evie two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Evie noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Flint warned Evie. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Evie's face. Evie swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking her nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Flint, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Flint panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — Jonathan Gabriel and Cassia Morgan are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Evie reeled off.

"Very good," drawled Flint.

"Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Evie asked nervously, hoping she sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"

"— unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, Jay and Cass are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean; they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Flint joked as Evie felt her cheeks blush slightly at the mention of Jay- great now she would have to put with him every day now!

Flint reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"_This_," said Flint, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it any questions?"

Evie shook her head. She understood what she had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Flint, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Evie were up in the air, Flint throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Evie to catch.

Evie didn't miss a single one, and Flint was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it again this year," said Flint happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." Flint drawled and Evie wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

* * *

Perhaps it was because she was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all her homework, but Evie could hardly believe it when she realized that she'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.

Her lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Weasley's rat zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Evie's partner was Maria Watson, Daphne was paired with Draco. Charms was the only lesson where Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw took together.

Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.

It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. Evie had heard that Weasley frequently bullied Hermione because she was smarter than he was, and that just made her hate him more.

Hermione and Evie often met up in the library everyday to do homework and catch up. Even Draco- the muggle-born hating Malfoy seemed to be warming up to Hermione. Which earned him points with Evie."This can't be good," Maria whispered to Evie who couldn't help but agree. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Evie and Maria shared a look, both students hadn't grown up in the Magical world and hearing stories like that worried them. However the enchantment wasn't too hard, Hermione was the first to complete the assignment, followed by Daphne, Draco, Evie and then Maria.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Evie heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

* * *

At the end of the lesson Evie joined Daphne, Draco and Hermione and congratulated her on showing up Weasley, she blushed. However as they left the classroom they could hear the red haired brat say to Dean Thomas, "It's no wonder no one can stand her," as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Turning to Hermione, Evie felt a stab of sympathy as Hermione pulled out of her grip and fled with tears streaming down her face. Anger burning in her veins Evie ignored Daphne's warnings and charged straight up to Weasley and whacked him hard across the face making him whimper in pain. "That's for Hermione you jealous twit!" she hissed angrily.

Ron glared at her, his face hot with embarrassment, "Yeah well nobody likes you either you death eater whore your parents would be ashamed of you!" he sneered. Suddenly Draco was next to her and threw a punch at Weasley who crumpled to the floor, "Obviously your parents never taught you how to address a Lady, you filthy blood traitor you are not even worthy to breath the same air as Evie!" he snarled.

"This is ridiculous Draco, Evie stop fighting he isn't worth it," Daphne snapped as she dragged her friends away from Weasley both wanting his blood.

* * *

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon as Evie learned from Cho Chang. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Evie and Daphne overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione," Evie said to Daphne, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Daphne nodded,

"I'll come with you, Draco you'll be fine without us won't you?" she asked teasingly making the silver haired dragon blush as he nodded.

As the two girls reached the girls' bathroom they could already hear Hermione softly sobbing, "Hermione its Evie and Daphne, don't listen to that toe rag, we love you..." Evie called through the door.

"Evie is right Hermione, don't listen to him he isn't worth your attention... _you are so much more_ then he could ever be, why are you letting him get you down?" Daphne said softly.

Opening the door Hermione's tear stained face nearly broke Evie's heart, engulfing the other girl into a hug she vowed to get revenge on the Gryffindor for hurting Hermione if it was the last thing she did. "Thank you for coming after me," Hermione said quietly her voice strained from the tears. Both Evie and Daphne offered her a smile,

"We're your friends and that's what friends do, when we left Draco he looked like he wanted to gut Weasley for making you cry," Evie said with a small smile. It was funny how her biggest tormentor in Slytherin was now one of her closest friends.

Hermione smiled, "You should let him might teach the brat a lesson..." she joked lightly as they all laughed.

The girls stayed a good while in the bathroom talking and comforting Hermione who wasn't ready to face the hall yet. After a while Evie couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong, she could smell something horrid that reminded her of the foul stench which clung to her Uncle. "Daphne, Mione can you smell that?" she whispered.

Before either one could reply an ugly troll barged into the bathroom, the three girls screamed as Daphne drew out her wand and tried to mutter something however the troll picked her up and threw her against the sinks knocking her out. "DAPHNE!" Evie screamed as both she and Hermione sheltered under the sinks.

"What do we do?" Evie whispered,

"We can't kill it... but maybe we could knock it out...?" Hermione suggested her whisky brown eyes trained on the troll. Nodding Evie seized her chance by pulling out her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa" _she stuttered ashamed of the fear that she was feeling as she watched the club shift slightly under the troll's iron grip.

Giving Evie a snarl it brought the club down towards her, however some sort of force knocked her out of the way in time. Knocking her head on the door Evie felt the darkness engulf her as she fell unconscious...

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster just sayin ;) This chapter has been updated so if you spot any mistakes let me know. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter or Evie because she is fem Harry or Remiel, (you will see why in the third instalment)**

**Claimer: do own Cassia, Jay, Anna**

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait... I've been re-writing this chapter for weeks now I just didn't know how I wanted Evie when she woke up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I tried to keep to the story as much as possible. But it is AU that's why Evie doesn't suspect that Snape was the one who was trying to kill her, she kind of views him as a father figure. However she does still have her trust issues.**

* * *

When Evie woke up she was in the hospital wing which surprised her, how had she gotten here? Then she remembered the troll and how she had tried to fight it before being knocked unconscious. She could hear faint voices arguing, one of them sounded like Anna's... what was she doing at Hogwarts Evie wondered?

Quietly slipping out of bed she tiptoed to where the voices were coming from. Hiding amongst the shadows she listened in. "I don't care what you say Michael it was reckless for you to place the thought in her head, she isn't powerful enough!" Anna snapped angrily. Who was Michael?

"Don't be silly Asariel; the girl is the most powerful of all of them... even my own daughter." The voice sounded an awful lot like Headmaster which made Evie even more confused. Why was Anna calling him _Michael_ and why was he calling her _Asariel_? Anna snorted, "If she is so powerful why you won't let me train her? If she knew what she was and the powers she had we would have an advantaged..."

"I told you Asariel it is too dangerous at the moment, allow the girl a childhood and the chance to enjoy school before she realises the true war... if we allow her to sense her powers now there is a chance that she could still go bad, God only knows what Lucifer did to her before Remiel interfered,"

Evie didn't get to hear anymore for she sensed that Madam Pomfrey was about, rushing back to her bed she pretended to be asleep when Anna finally came into the room. She didn't look any different, her hair was still long and curly and her eyes were the same shade of crystal blue. "Hey kid how ya doing?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to Evie's bed. Evie pierced her with her with a suspicious look. "Fine... Anna is Annabeth your real name?" she asked.

Anna looked at her for a moment as if debating her answer; "Of course I showed you my ID when we first met remember?" however Evie knew it was a lie. "IDs can be easily faked that's how you get Identity Fraud..." she muttered. The older woman shot her another look, "Why do you ask?" she asked however Evie was too deep in thought to hear her.

She knew that the name _Remiel _belonged to an Archangel; she had always been fascinated in angel mythology and had studied it as a child. The name Michael was ordinary enough, but it was also the name of the Archangel who ruled Heaven in absence of God and Heaven's fiercest warrior.

If what she was assuming was correct, could Annabeth be an angel in disguise? If so why had she been so interested in Evie she was nothing special, the only thing she was special for was surviving an attack which had murdered her family. No this was all nonsense, angels weren't real, they couldn't be...

"Hey Anna what are you doing here?" the singsong voice of Jay interrupted her thoughts as he swaggered into the hospital wing; he was dressed in casual black jeans and shirt. Anna raised an eyebrow at him, "Coming to check on my ward... how is my niece?" she asked coldly giving Evie the impression that Anna didn't like Jay very much. Understandable the boy _was_ a show off...

Jay however didn't seem affected by Anna's cool tone he just simply laughed, "Cass? Oh she's fine don't worry Anna she's looking after me and keeping me out of trouble... well almost it's hard to be an _angel_ when you have to protect someone as adventurous as Evie here aint that right Angel?" he asked as he messed up her hair making Evie glare at him. She wasn't _that_ bad! Anna chuckled, "Yes well she gets that from her father... I suppose I can entrust you to escort her back to the Slytherin common room?" Anna asked.

Standing upright Jay saluted her, "Yes ma'am..." he joked in a fake American accent before scooping Evie up in his arms despite her protest, "Come on little lady all your friends are worried about you..." he said to her still using the fake American drawl. Jay ended up carrying Evie all the way to the Slytherin common room where she was greeted by Daphne, Draco and Cassia. Daphne hugged her and then lectured her about being so stupid.

* * *

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun.

On Saturday, Evie would be playing in her first match after weeks of training: Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship and Jay had told Evie that couldn't happen. Hardly anyone had seen Evie play because Flint had decided that as their secret weapon Evie should be kept well, secret.

But the news that she was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Evie didn't know which was worse — people telling her she'd be brilliant or people telling her they'd be running around underneath her holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Evie had such good friends like Hermione and Daphne. She didn't know how she'd have gotten through all her homework without them nagging that she needed to do it. The conversation that Evie had heard between Dumbledore and Anna had been forgotten due to the hype of Quidditch.

The day before Evie's first Quidditch match Evie and her 'gang' which consisted of: Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Draco, Cassia and Jay were out in the freezing courtyard during break, Cassia had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.

They were standing with their backs to it getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Evie noticed at once that Snape was limping. Evie and the others moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.

Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off any way to keep up his charade that he hated Evie.

**"**What's that you've got there, Potter?" he was staring at the book which Evie was holding, it was called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ which Hermione had given her. Evie showed him.** "**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me."

**"**He's just made that rule up," Cassia muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

**"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Neville bitterly. Neville was one of Snape's favourites to pick on in potions, had it not been for Hermione there helping him it would have been hell for the poor boy.

Evie shot him a look, "That's not very nice..." she defended. She liked Snape and knew that he was only doing his job in protecting her. Protecting her from what was still the question.

The Slytherin common room was very noisy that evening. Evie, Draco, and Daphne sat together next to a window. Daphne was checking Evie and Draco's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Not that Evie needed to copy, she found all the lessons very easy she just liked comparing answers with Daphne.

Evie felt restless. She wondered if there was a potion that Snape could give her to help her sleep, Gods only knew that she would fall off her broom and die if she didn't get any rest. "Where are you going Angel?" Jay asked as he leaned outside the common room his dark eyes boring into her own.

Evie raised an eyebrow; she was starting to find it annoying how Jay always seemed to pop up when she was planning on sneaking around the castle. Who did he think he was? "None of your business Jay," she muttered as she pushed past him. It was cold tonight but she didn't seem to feel it, it must have been the nerves.

Like the first day Jay fell into step with her reluctant to leave her alone. "Actually it is because Anna told me to look after you," he drawled. "And I always keep my word..." he added as if sensing what she would say next.

Glaring at him she pretended to ignore him, she didn't need a babysitter; she had survived so long on her own she didn't need people to worry about her now! "If you _must_ know I'm going to find Professor Snape and see if he has a potion to help me sleep..." she said aloofly.

Raising a perfect eyebrow Jay laughed, "Oh and why not go to Madam Pomfrey... thought Snape hated you?" he asked. Damn she had forgotten about that little detail, "Yeah well I just assumed that Snape might be able to put that aside if it will help us win tomorrow... I think him getting one over on McGonagall is more important to him then hating little old me," she lied.

Jay didn't say anything for a moment, he knew she was lying but didn't challenge her. "Fine if that's what you think I'll still come with you... the castle isn't safe for little firsties to go sneaking around at night. Or haven't you learnt from our midnight wander?" he asked.

Again Evie glared at him but reluctantly allowed him to follow her. Ever since she had woken up in the hospital wing she had noticed that she could read people's minds to find out their true intentions and to see if they were trustworthy. However there were a few she couldn't read such as Jay, Daphne and Cassia.

She had put Cassia and Daphne down as knowing Occlumency as they were purebloods and it was standard procedure. However Jay never spoke of him family and the fact that she couldn't read him annoyed her greatly. Could she trust him? She wanted to believe she could but she had been wrong before, and she wasn't ready to be wrong again.

When they reached the staff room Evie got a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she should not be there, however she desperately needed a potion and Snape was somebody she trusted. Unlike the others he had allowed her into his mind so that she could see he was trustworthy.

Biting back the feeling she knocked on the door, when nobody answered she slowly pushed open the door and peered inside. However _nothing_ could have prepared her for the sight before her.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone... and Snape was holding his robe above the knee. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.** "**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" a cold dread ran through Evie's spine. He was talking about the Cerberus which was being held on the third floor... but what had he been doing? She shared a look with Jay however his face was emotionless and she could tell he was slightly scared of Snape.

Evie tried to shut the door quietly, but —

"POTTER, GABRIEL!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Evie gulped and she could feel Jay shake slightly next to her.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back." She lied knowing it would not have been appropriate to have asked for a potion with Filch there.

"GET OUT! OUT! "Snape roared, and the two Slytherins were more than happy to do so. Taking hold of Evie's hand Jay started into a run eager to get away from the enraged teacher. They didn't stop running until they reached Madam Pomfrey. "What's wrong dears?" she asked looking at Jay and then Evie who was shaking from adrenaline.

"Evie needs a potion to help her sleep Madam Pomfrey," Jay said in his normal care free voice. The nurse nodded and disappeared into her supply cupboard before returning with a vial of blue liquid. "A sleep potion, it will ease you into a natural sleep..." she explained."Now you had better be getting back before somebody catches you... it is after curfew," she said as she showed them out of the hospital wing.

When they got back to the Slytherin common room Evie shakily thanked Jay before returning to her own room. That night she dreamt of a woman with red hair soothing a baby... only for the baby to be taken away by a winged monster.

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. "You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Daphne.

"I'm not hungry."

Evie felt terrible. In an hour's time she'd be walking onto the field.

"Evangeline, you need your strength," drawled Cassia making Evie wince at the use of her full name. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team," she said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Cass," Evie muttered as she watched redhead sip her coffee.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Daphne and Draco joined Neville, Hermione, and Maria the Gryffindor girl who had earned Evie her place on the team up in the top row. As a surprise for Evie, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets that Daphne's cat had ruined.

It said _Princess Potter_, and Maria, who was good at drawing, had done a large Slytherin Snake underneath wearing a delicate Celtic crown. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.

Everyone had been surprised when Maria had offered to help, she confessed that she didn't really like Gryffindor and preferred hanging out with Hermione in the lessons they shared.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Evie and the rest of the team were changing into their emerald Quidditch robes (Gryffindor would be playing in scarlet).

Flint cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Arianne Black.

"And women," Flint agreed. "This is it; this is the best team Slytherin has had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

Evie bit her lip nervously, Flint scared her...it must have been all the troll blood he had, if it wasn't for Cassia and Jay she would have been scared out of her wits. But seeing Jay's cocky eye roll mellowed her spirits. "Right, it's time. Good luck, all of you."

Evie followed Cassia and Jay out of the locker room and, hoping her knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Evie noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to their Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. Evie thought Wood who was the Gryffindor Captain looked too much like an enthusiast to play dirty.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing _Princess Potter_ over the crowd. Her heart skipped. She felt braver knowing her friends had confidence in her. "Mount your brooms, please."

Evie clambered onto her Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. Evie couldn't help but feel that it was a bit biased to have a Gryffindor commentating when it was his own team playing...

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle."

"— that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger —"

"Sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid," Maria cried happily. Until Hermione had taken her under her wing a few weeks ago Hagrid had been her only friend at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. "Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Draco trying to be polite. He was raised to believe that the half giant was scum, but he couldn't disappoint Evie by reverting back to his old ways. "Evie hasn't had much to do yet. Would have thought Jay would have sabotaged Gryffindor,"

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Evie.

Way up above them, Evie was gliding over the game squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of her and Flint's game plan."Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Flint had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When one of the Slytherin chasers Arianne Black scored, Evie had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off her feelings. Now she was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once she caught sight of a flash of gold.

However it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Evie dodged it and Jay came chasing after it. "All right there, Angel?" he yelled, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Wood. "Peachy," she had replied through gritted teeth.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle; too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Evie saw it. In a great rush of excitement she dived downward after the streak of gold.

The Gryffindor Seeker Cormac McLaggen Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Evie was faster than McLaggen — she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — she put on an extra spurt of speed —

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Slytherins below — Angelina the Gryffindor Chaser who had scored before had blocked Evie on purpose, and Evie's broom spun off course, Evie holding on for dear life. "Foul!" screamed the Slytherins as well as Neville, Hagrid, Maria and Hermione.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Angelina and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Slytherin. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So — after that obvious defence —"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that perfectly in the rules…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right, Johnson simply blocks the Slytherin Seeker and she happens to nearly fall, which could happen to anyone especially since she is a first year. I'm sure, so a penalty to Slytherin taken by Black, who annoyingly score and we continue play, Slytherin are still in possession."

It was as Evie dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past her head that it happened. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. "What the hell?" she cried. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall.

She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off!

But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Evie tried to turn back toward the Slytherin goal-posts — she had half a mind to ask Flint to call time-out — and then she realized that her broom was completely out of her control.

She couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her.

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Evie's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying her slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Evie thinks she's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say she'd lost control of her broom… but she can't have…"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Evie all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Evie's broom had given a wild jerk and Evie swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Johnson blocked her?" Maria whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars but instead of looking up at Evie, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."

Daphne grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had hiseyes fixed on Evie and was muttering nonstop under his breath. "He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Daphne or any of the others could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Daphne turned the binoculars back on Evie. Her broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer.

The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as Jay flew up to try and pull Evie safely onto his broom. But it was no good – every time he got near her, the broom would jump higher still. He dropped lower and circled beneath her along with Cassia, obviously hoping to catch her if she fell.

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Daphne muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Evie was suddenly able to clamber back on to her broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Daphne said releasing a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Evie was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw her clap her hand to her mouth as though she was about to be sick — she hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into her hand. Jay who had landed at the same time as her rushed over to help her, concern written clearly over his face before it broke out into a smile.

"I've got the Snitch!" she shouted, waving it above her head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"She didn't catch it, she nearly swallowed it," Wood was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Evie hadn't broken any rules Slytherin had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Evie heard none of this, though.

Jay's arms were wrapped tightly around her, "Don't you ever do that to me again I thought you were going to die," he whispered lowly, so low Evie thought she might have imagined it. However she didn't get time to dwell on what he had said for the rest of the gang had surrounded her, as well as the rest of Slytherin who had cheered that they had secured their first place.

She was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Maria, Neville, Daphne and Hermione the others had gone off to enjoy the celebrations after making sure that Evie was ok. "It was Snape," Daphne was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

Evie wrinkled her nose, that didn't sound like Snape... why would he want to harm her when he had sworn to protect her? "Are you sure Daphne, he could have been muttering counter curses?" she offered.

"Rubbish," agreed Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Evie, Daphne, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Evie had informed her two closest friends about what she had seen this morning, and they were equally suspicious.

Though whether to inform the half giant was another thing, she wasn't sure that she could trust him, as far as Evie was aware Hagrid was Dumbledore's pet and she had been warned against Dumbledore.

Deciding to search his heart and mind all Evie found was that he was loyal to those who was kind to him and he would not betray them. He had known Evie's mother when she came to Hogwarts and through that he would be loyal to Evie. With this knowledge she decided to tell him the truth.

"I found out something about him," she told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that Cerberus on Halloween. It bit him. Hermione and Daphne think that he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked looking between them, Neville had paled slightly at the mention of the monster that had tried to kill them."Fluffy?"

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" Evie asked eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it." Daphne countered.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Evie?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

**"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Evie's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all five of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

Evie raised an eyebrow and smiled, he had given them all the information they needed without realising it. She shared a look with Daphne and Hermione, they seemed to have realised it too and kept silent. However Maria ruined their ploy for more information by stating the obvious,

"Aha!" she cried, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Deciding it was time to leave, Evie thanked Hagrid for the tea before saying goodbye to Neville and Maria. Flanked by Daphne and Hermione they went away to discuss what this meant.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies, thank you to everybody who has reviewed/favorited this story or added it to the subscriptions it truly means a lot to me. Please feel free to ask me any questions about the plot or story line and I will answer them in the next AN. Also on my profile is a list of links to who I think my characters look like. With characters like Evie just pretend they look like eleven year olds.**

**Review Answering**

**I.C.2014 **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. The person who pushed Evie out the way was Jay, this will all be explained soon. He kinda has a hero complex. And I'm sorry about all the confusion, I really need a Beta... I promise I'll go back and change it when I have some time. **

**AlphaOmega314 **

**Thank you and I'll try and update more often.**

**Almorlyx **

**Thank you and I know I have gone back to some of the earlier chapters and cleaned up some of the mistakes I think... I am looking for a Beta and being extra careful on the chapters. **

**Gruffard **

**Thank you I try to make things a bit different so they don't get boring :) The reasons everybody is keeping secrets from Evie is similar to in cannon they think she's too young to understand and want her to have a normal childhood and keep her safe. Everything will be explained in POA I promise :) I know when I was planning the story I didn't know how to start it, It will stick closely to cannon until 3 then it will get interesting. Obviously there will be some things different. Thank you for sticking with it :)**

**Blood-of-Silver **

**Lol shh ;) at the minute she just finds him annoying and a nuisance. But we all know how those feelings develop...**

**ptl4ever419 **

**Yes, all will be explained in POA along with the identity of G. J is just Jay sometimes I write him as J or Jay I can get lazy.**

**mlmary57 **

**Thank you and I will try to update more**

**Blood-of-Silver**

**Haha thank you :)**

**Annika Sparks**

**Thank you :D**

**roos1414**

**Will do :D**

**Kurayami Kazuo Riddle **

**Thank you and love your pen name :) Hope these latest chapters are more acceptable ;)**

**blaaah92 **

**I know I'm really sorry, I have gone back and changed them. Please don't she isn't a Mary-Sue. The reason she had the soul bond was because Anna suspected that there were magical blocks on Evie's magic, she knew that if the soul bond took place it would both heal and give Evie the strength she needed to survive at Hogwarts. All will be explained in POA :)**

**mumimeanjudy**

**Yes sorry, and I have followed your advice and added in the warnings. But if you look closely not all the text is to the book. I hope this didn't put you off the rest of the story... **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from cannon. I also do not own Evie for she is fem Harry nor Remiel, (will be explained in POA)**

_Thoughts_

_{Nefertari mind talk}_

**{Mercury mind talk}**

_**Parseltongue**_

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start.

Evie was sat in the library one Saturday enjoying some alone time and the warmth of the roaring fire which Madam Pince had conjured after complaining about the cold for a good half hour. Her friends were out enjoying the snow however Evie had never liked the cold weather; she would rather be curled up in a comfy arm chair with a good book.

However that was also out of the question, she was searching feverishly for mentions of Nicolas Flamel. She knew that it couldn't be Snape trying to steal whatever was being guarded by the Cerberus, but if she had inkling to what it was maybe she could figure out who would want it.

After four hours she finally gave up, blowing a strand of her black hair out of her face she looked around the library tiredly. She hadn't even noticed that the other students had filed out, what time was it?

Glancing over at the large old fashioned clock which hung above Madam Pince's desk, she felt her eyes widened. It was 18:30! Gathering her belongings she rushed from the library and crashed into Jay who had been walking the opposite way- probably looking for her.

"Whoa Angel, steady on I know I'm irresistible..." he teased causing Evie's cheeks to burn red,

"Keep telling yourself that, Jonathan..." she muttered trying to keep her cool. Jay threw her a pout which was very adorable on the twelve year old. Evie just rolled her eyes, "Aw don't be like that Angel... anyways where've you been everyone's been worried about you...?" he asked as he fell into step with her.

Evie bit her lip, she knew that Snape had told her that Jay was trustworthy and he did seem like a real nice guy but the fact that she couldn't read him made her suspicious. She had asked Nefertari and the Mau had told her that it was strange and that she should be weary of him. "Studying, I haven't had a lot of time with quidditch..." she lied.

Jay gave her a look however didn't comment as they reached the Great Hall, "Aren't you gonna come in?" she asked as she watched him hover outside.

"Nah," he said with his cocky smirk.

"Don't you_ ever_ eat?" she asked curiously again he gave her a mysterious smile.

"Course I eat, I just prefer the privacy of my own room..." he fired back.

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Cassia doesn't eat in here either, do you eat together?" she asked. Jay watched her for a moment before smirking,

"Yeah Cass is like me," he said. "Now go and eat kid you need your strength..." he said.

Evie didn't need to turn back around to know that Jay had vanished; she had come to accept that it was one of his mystery quirks that she would have to figure out.

* * *

While the Library and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Ron Weasley one Potions class, "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." However there was nothing that sounded sorry in his voice.

He was looking over at Evie as he spoke. Dean and Seamus chuckled. Evie, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Weasley had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match.

Disgusted that the Gryffindors had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Evie as Seeker next.

Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Evie had managed to stay on her bucking broomstick. So Weasley, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Evie about having no proper family.

It was true that Evie wasn't going back to Privet Drive or to Anna for Christmas. Professor Snape had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Evie had signed up at once.

She didn't feel sorry for herself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas she'd ever had. Neville, Jay and Maria would be staying too.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Maria asked, sticking her head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Maria."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Weasley's cold drawl from behind them. "Pitiful, the only friends Maria can make are snakes and staff!" his nasty tone made Maria wince. Evie, Daphne and Draco glared at him, "Go to Hell Weasley, and do us a favour and stay there!" Evie spat angrily.

She hated bullies with a passion!

Weasley dived at Evie just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Weasley instantly let go of the front of Evie's robes his ears tinged pink. "She told me to go to Hell Professor!" he tried to defend as Evie shot him a disgusted look as did the rest of her friends. Snape pierced him with his coal black eyes, Evie could sense that he was struggling to keep his temper.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules... and correct me if I am wrong but it not very chivalrous to attack a young lady Weasley and chivalry is one of your house qualities am I not correct?" Drawled Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Weasley, Dean, and Seamus pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and scowling.

"What a twat," Evie muttered, her friends shot her confused looks. It wasn't often that Evie cussed, she liked to believe she was above all that, but Weasley made her blood boil. "What I can cuss too you know!" she defended.

She then turned to Maria who looked shaken, "How long have they been bullying you Maria?" she asked remembering briefly what Hermione had already told her.

Maria licked her lips nervously, "Since you were nice to me... I mean I already didn't have any friends except Hagrid..." she shot the half giant a smile. "But they left me alone..."

Guilt shot through Evie, Weasley was only bullying Maria because of her? "I'm sorry..." she said quietly. Maria shook her head firmly,

"Please don't be, I would much rather have great friends such as you guys rather than those twits!" she said warmly. Evie decided that if she had ever had any doubts about being friends with Maria they had defiantly been erased now.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid breaking the silence. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"It's beautiful," Evie said as her eyes took in every detail. Draco smiled,

"You should see Malfoy Manor, Mother loves to go over the top!" he said with a small smile.

**"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

**"**Just one," said Daphne. "And that reminds me —we've got half an hour before lunch, remember we said to meet Hermione there..." she drawled.

They had filled Draco and Maria in on what they were researching, the more people they had researching the faster they would be able to find what the mystery object was. **"**Oh yeah, you're right," Maria said, tearing her eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

**"**The library?" Hagrid asked, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

**"**Oh, we're not working," Draco told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

**"**You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

**"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," Evie said smoothly, it wasn't a lie not really. With the knowledge of Flamel came the rest of what they needed to know.

Daphne shot the half giant an innocent look, which wasn't hard for her. "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" she added.

"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint —Hermione is certain she has read his name somewhere." Maria begged.

"I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," sang Evie, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

* * *

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name for nearly a month now. The trouble was; it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.

He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_; he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_.

And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Draco strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random.

Evie wandered over to the Restricted Section. She had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and she knew she'd never get one.

These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, girl?"

"Oh just research," Evie said quickly however Madam Pince the librarian didn't look impressed. "Do you know what time it is?" she trilled as she brandished a feather duster at Evie. Glancing over at the cloak and groaned, this kept happening to her. Time kept slipping away. "Ah, it is pretty late..." she murmured.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"

Wishing she'd been a bit more flexible with her time, Evie left the library. She, Daphne, Draco, Neville, Maria and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel.

They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. Even though Evie trusted Snape, she knew that he would stop them.

That was also the reason why she had kept quiet about her research around Jay and Cassia, although Evie suspected that the older students had guessed.

Evie waited outside in the corridor to see if the others had found anything, but she wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for months now... not to mention all the extra hours Evie had been privately looking.

What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. Five minutes later, the others joined her, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.

* * *

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" asked Hermione who had taken control over the search... "And send me an owl if you find anything."

Draco chuckled, "Hermione you forget who you are talking to, Evie is nearly as obsessed with this as you are!" he teased. Evie hit him playfully on the shoulder as she hugged Hermione. "Of course I will, and I'll have Neville and Maria to help me... you guys have fun..." she ordered.

Once the holidays had started, Neville and Maria were having too good a time to think much about Flamel which left Evie on her own. Which she didn't mind. Asides from Jay, she had the Slytherin common room to herself which meant she could take as many books out from the library as she wanted and do privet reading.

On Christmas Eve, Evie was curled up in her favourite leather chair next to the fire reading when Jay walked in. He was dressed head to foot in black and looked a bit battered. "What happened to you?" she asked curiously as she placed her book down. Jay just rolled his eyes,

"Got into a fight," he muttered as he sank into the leather coach opposite her. "Nothing to worry about Angel, whatcha reading?" he asked quick to change the subject. Evie wondered who he could have gotten in a fight with, there was hardly anybody left!

However she didn't ask him, something about his posture told her he wouldn't give her an honest answer anyway. "A book," she said dismissively. He wasn't being honest with her so she wouldn't with him.

Again Jay rolled his eyes, "Well I'm turning in... night Angel," he said before vanishing up the stairs which led to the boys' rooms. Feeling a sensation of tiredness overwhelm her Evie yawned before grabbing her book and in a sleepy haze made her way to her own bedroom. Nefertari was waiting for her as was Mercury.

A sudden thought hit her, _why not ask G? _He had said she _could _contact him. Snatching a quill and parchment she eagerly started to compose her letter:

_Dear G,_

_First of all I would like to know who you are or more about you, because you seem to know an awful lot about me and it only seems fair. I asked Severus and he told me he couldn't tell me. So now I'm curious. What did you mean by plains? I was er wondering what you could tell me about Nicolas Flamel. _

_Evangeline Potter_

Hoping her letter didn't sound to informal she attached it to Mercury before instructing the Shadow Phoenix to follow Hedwig to wherever G was, as she watched the two creatures vanish into the darkness of the night Evie got dressed for bed. She went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.

When she woke early in the morning, however, the first thing she saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed. "Happy Christmas," said Evie happily to Nefertari as she pulled on her bathrobe. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

Evie picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Evie, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Evie blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.

A second, very small parcel contained a note.

We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

"That's friendly," said Evie muttered as Nefertari butted her head against Evie's hand. The next present was from Anna and it was a beautiful golden framed picture of Evie's parents.

Biting back the tears Evie got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a stylish gold and cream sweater. Before noticing the final package. This only left one parcel. Evie picked it up curiously and felt it. It was very light; she couldn't help but feel excited as she unwrapped fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

_{Mistress that is a cloak of invisibility, it is very rare... I wonder who could have given it to you.} _Nefertari's awed voice said through their link. Evie gave her familiar a look before returning her attention back to the cloak. Carefully throwing the cloak around her shoulders Evie winced when she heard Nefer mew in distress. _{Mistress look down!}_

Evie looked down at her feet, but they were gone. She dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, her reflection looked back at her, just her head suspended in midair, her body completely invisible!

"Awesome," she whispered as she pulled the cloak over her head and her reflection vanished completely. {Mistress Evangeline, he gave you a note...} Mercury said as he pruned his feathers, they looked glossier than usual indicating that he had been reborn during his trip. Evie pulled off the cloak and seized the letter:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well and I am sorry I cannot give you the answers you seek. Have faith Evangeline and Merry Christmas._

_G_

Walking down into the common room she saw Jay waiting for her, he was dressed in his usual attire of all black. The only difference was he was wearing a red and green scarf.

A wide smile cut across his face when he saw Evie. "Merry Christmas Angel," he said cheerfully as he handed her a present. Evie looked down at it confused. Opening the present she gasped when she saw a beautiful silver bracelet with an angel charm. "Oh Jay it's beautiful... but I didn't get you anything," she said her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Didn't expect you too, I'll accept a hug..." he teased. Deciding that because it was Christmas she would be nice and give him a hug, she wasn't expecting him to smell of cinnamon and autumn leaves.

It suited him though; she smiled slightly when they pulled away. "Come on kid I'm _starving_," he said as he took hold of her hand and dragged her to the Great Hall. Not that Evie minded she kind of felt like she was in a daze. With the cloak of invisibility she would be able to sneak into the restricted section...

* * *

Evie had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

These fantastic party favours were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Evie pulled a wizard cracker with Maria and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Jay nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Evie watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, and her top hat lopsided.

When Evie finally left the table, she was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Evie had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

* * *

Evie, Neville, Maria and Jay spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Library, where Evie broke in her new chess set by losing spectacularly to Jay. She suspected she wouldn't have lost so badly if Neville hadn't tried to help her so much.

It had been Evie's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of her mind all day. Not until she climbed into bed was she free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.

Evie had always been curious, and the whole mystery that surrounded _G_ would probably kill her if she didn't find out soon who he was and what is purpose was. She had a feeling he was behind some of the mystery at Hogwarts, however she couldn't for the life of her piece it together.

Evie leaned over the side of her bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

Her father's… this had been her _father's_. She let the material flow over her hands, smoother than silk, light as air. _Use it well_, the note had said. She had to try it, now. She slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around herself. Looking down at her legs, she saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

_Use it well._

Suddenly, Evie felt wide-awake with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The whole of Hogwarts was open to her in this cloak. Excitement flooded through her as she stood there in the dark and silence. She could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Nefertari grunted in her sleep. Should Evie wake Jay? Something held her back — _her father's cloak_ — she felt that this time — the first time — she wanted to use it alone. She crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. A wave of relief when she didn't see Jay waiting for her.

_"Who's there?"_ hissed the snake which guarded the portrait. Evie said nothing as she walked quickly down the corridor. Where should she go? Her stopped, her heart racing, and thought.

And then it came to Restricted Section in the library. She'd be able to read as long as she liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was! She set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around her as she walked.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Evie lit a lamp to see her way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Evie could feel her arm supporting it, the sight freaked her out slightly.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, she held up her lamp to read the titles.

Unfortunately they didn't tell her much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Evie couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood...The hairs on the back of Evie's neck prickled.

Maybe she was imagining it, maybe not, but she thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

She had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, she browsed the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book.

A large black and silver volume caught her eye. She carefully pulled it out with difficulty because it was very heavy and balancing it on her knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming! Evie snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. She stumbled backward and knocked over her lamp, which went out at once.

Panicking, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, she ran for it. She passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through her, and Evie slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in her ears.

She came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. Cursing slightly when she realised that she had been so busy getting away from the library, she hadn't paid attention to where she was going.

Perhaps because it was dark, she didn't recognize where she was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, she knew, but she must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

Evie felt the blood drain out of her face. Wherever she was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to her horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

She knew Snape wouldn't punish her, just chide her how dangerous it was to be wondering the castle at night. But either way she knew getting caught wasn't an option, she wasn't ready for _anyone_ to know about the cloak!

Evie stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see her of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into her — the cloak unfortunately didn't stop her from being solid.

Backing away as quietly as she could. A door stood ajar to her left. Seeing it as her only hope Evie squeezed through it. Holding her breath and trying not to move it, to her relief she managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything.

They walked straight past. Evie thanked her lucky stars as she leaned against the wall breathing deeply and listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, _very_ close. It was a few seconds before she noticed anything about the room she had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned waste-paper basket – but propped against the wall facing her was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," Evie translated as she inspected the mirror curiously. Her panic was fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, curiously Evie moved nearer to the mirror, eager to see what it would show her. It was right; it didn't show her, her face but something better...

She had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Whirling around she could feel her heart pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for she had seen not only herself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind her.

A woman standing right behind her reflection; was smiling at her and reached out a hand and felt the air behind her, she knew it wasn't real but that didn't stop the stab of disappointment or the slow release of tears.

The woman was very pretty. She had dark red hair and her eyes —_her eyes are just like mine_, Evie thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape with the unusual band of gold around the iris, but then she noticed that the woman- whom she recognised as her mother was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.

The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Evie's did. "Hello mum, hello dad..." she found herself whispering as she stared transfixed in the mirror.

They just looked at her, smiling. And slowly Evie looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like hers, other noses like hers, even a little old man who looked as though he had Evie's knobbly knees.

Evie was looking at her family, for the first time in her Potters smiled and waved at Evie and she stared hungrily back at them, her hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. She had a powerful kind of ache inside her, half joy, half terrible sadness.

How long she stood there, she didn't know. The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought her back to her senses. She couldn't stay here; she had to find her way back to bed. Reluctantly she tore her eyes away from her mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back!"

However as she turned to leave she saw Jay leaning against the door, his grey eyes watching her. His face full of sadness. "Finally found it then?" he asked quietly as he joined her next to the mirror.

For the first time Evie saw sadness swimming in Jay's normally carefree smiling face, his eyes looked darker and his whole posture changed as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Are you following me?" she demanded angry and embarrassed that he had managed to sneak up on her in her moment of weakness.

Jay shook his head, "Nah I was already here... It's not healthy but when I look into the mirror I can see-" he cut off a small sad smile playing on his lips. "It doesn't matter, the Mirror of Erised only shows us what we want to see... come on you need to get back to bed," he ordered.

Evie shook her head, other than her locket and the new picture that Anna had sent her this was the closest she had been to her parents. However Jay had scooped her up and carried her back to the Slytherin common room.

The next morning she told Maria and Neville about the mirror and the Restricted Section, "Jay is right... my Gran told me about the Mirror of Erised... it's not healthy for you Evie..." Neville said. However Evie ignored him, she couldn't get the picture of her parents and family out of her head.

"Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" Maria asked as she inspected Evie with a flash of concern. Evie however just glared, she hated being fussed over.

The truth was Evie couldn't eat. She had seen her parents and would be seeing them again tonight. In her excitement Evie had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape or whoever stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Neville. "You look odd."

What Evie feared most was that she might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Neville-who had decided to follow Evie to make sure nothing back happened to her- covered in the cloak too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Evie's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing," Neville complained. "Let's forget it and go back."

"No!" Evie hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Neville started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Evie spotted the suit of armour.

"It's here — just here — yes!"

They pushed the door open. Evie dropped the cloak from around her shoulders and ran to the mirror. There they were: her mother and father beamed at the sight of her. "See?" Evie whispered. Neville frowned,

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"

"I can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, and stand where I am."

Evie stepped aside but with Neville in front of the mirror she couldn't see her family anymore, just Neville in his paisley pajamas. Neville, though was staring transfixed at his image. "Look at me!" he cried.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"Yeah —but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!"

"What?"

"I am — I'm wearing the badge like my dad did in his school photos— and I'm holding the house cup and I've just won a Herbology award too. My mum and dad are smiling at me and Gran looks proud!"

Neville tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Evie. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?" he asked as Evie shot him a cold look.

"How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —" she growled.

"You had it to yourself all last night; give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding an award and you get to see your parents all the time, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

Neville shot her cold look, "I don't actually not properly!"

Had Evie been in her right frame of mind she would have left it at that, however a fierce need to see her parents in the mirror consumed her and her eyes flashed gold startling Neville. "Better than them being _dead_!" she spat.

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their argument. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been shouting.

"Quick!"

Neville threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Neville and Evie stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats?

After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."

And Neville pulled Evie out of the room.

* * *

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning. "Want to play chess, Angel?" asked Jay as Evie moodily confided herself to the Slytherin common room. "No."

"Why don't we go flying?"

"No… you go…"

"I know what you're thinking about Angel that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?" she demanded narrowing her eyes.

"I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?" Jay drawled revealing that he knew all about Evie's late night visits.

Evie glared at him. "It's none of your freakin business Jonathan stop freakin _stalking_ me!" she shouted before storming to her room and locking the door. No way in Hell would Evie allow Jay to tell her what to do, he could follow her if he wanted to but he couldn't stop her!

That third night she found her way more quickly than before. She was walking so fast she knew she was making more noise than was wise, but she didn't meet anyone. There were her mother and father smiling at her again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily.

Evie sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop her from staying here all night with her family. Nothing at all. Except —

"So — back again, Evangeline?"

Evie felt as though her insides had turned to ice. She spun around in alarm. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Evie must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror she hadn't noticed him. Placing her Occlumency shields in place she eyed the headmaster wearily,

"I — I didn't see you, sir." She stuttered.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Evie didn't know whether to be relieved to see that he was smiling. "So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Evie, "You, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Evie watched him; there was something strange about the headmaster's aura. It was powerful, so powerful that it terrified Evie. **"**Yes sir, Jonathan Gabriel told me it was called that on my first night..." she trailed off. What was wrong with her?

**"**Ah yes young Jonathan, did he tell you what it does?"

**"**It — well — it shows me my family — and Jonathan said something about it not being real..." Again why was she being_ honest_?

**"**And it showed your friend Neville himself as head boy."

"How did you know —?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Evie shook her head. The mirror must have messed with her brain because she was finding it hard to think straight.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror; that is; he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Evie thought. Then she answered slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Neville Longbottom craves his own family to be proud of him; he has always lived in his father's shadow and has never lived up to Augusta's expectations,"

Evie felt a stab of sympathy and then guilt, she shouldn't have shouted at Neville last night. Dumbledore gave her a soft smile there was a golden spark in his blue eyes.

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." He explained.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow Evie and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Evie stood up.

"Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when _you_ look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."

Evie knew it was a lie however didn't push it; it had been a personal question. On her way back to the Slytherin common room she felt a stab of hurt when she didn't sense Jay anywhere around. Then she remembered how rudely she had spoken to him, of course it had been the mirror making her speak like that. However it didn't excuse her rude behaviour and she would have to earn those friendships back. But now she needed sleep.

* * *

**Hello lovelies here is chapter ten :) I have gone back and re-edited the earlier chapters so if you want to go back and re-read them feel free to. I would suggest it because of important information I've added.**

**Reviews and questions are welcome. I plan on getting this finished in the next two weeks, I don't fancy rushing it when I start back at school. I have a lot of coursework when I start back so it should hopefully be done by then. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's notes: Hello everyone sorry it's such a short chapter. But it is only a filler. Also I start back at school next week which I hadn't realised so updates might be less frequent because of school.**

* * *

Breathing in the crisp air Annabeth Morgan and her niece Cassia cut through the thick forest, they were somewhere in Canada and they were on a mission. Dressed in thick winter coats the two women barley seemed affected by the cold weather as they crossed the snowy clearing. "Are you sure about this?" Cassia asked as she eyed the normal looking log cabin hidden deep in the woods, it was warded against humans and most other magical creatures.

Anna gave her niece a gentle smile, "Have faith Cass..." she teased, in a mock serious tone."Come on; if anybody is gonna find _Him _it'll be _her_!" Cassia didn't look convinced however followed her raven haired aunt up the wooden stairs. There was a strange aura around the house, almost _otherworldly_. Knocking on the heavy oak door which was decorated with ivy and evergreen Anna shot Cassia an encouraging look.

For three months Anna had been on the search for _Him, _the one in charge, the one who gave the orders. _Him _would be able to help them start a rebellion, help them take back what was there's and help bring peace back to humanity. Of course such a man was hard to track down, even more so when he wasn't actually a man and the master of disguise.

When Cassia had come round for Christmas, she had agreed to accompany her Aunt on the quest to track _Him_ down. Their search had taken them too many different countries including Egypt, Italy and Scandinavia. Now here they were in Canada tracking down a faerie who could possibly give those answers.

Faeries were from the spiritual plane and normally existed in spiritual form, unless of course they wanted to come to Earth they had had to pursue a human body. Just like any creature from the Spiritual Plane they were nasty buggers to track down.

The door swung open to reveal a pretty woman in her late twenties with a pixie cut bubblegum hair and unnatural blue eyes; she was wearing skinny jeans and a mint green wrap dress over the top. Her eyes widened when she registered who was standing on her doorstep.

With a childish squeak the faerie tried to slam the door in their faces; however Anna was quicker and stronger. "Now now Mya that is your human name isn't it? That is no way to treat your guests," she drawled as she strode into the lodge accompanied by Cassia.

Mya trembled slightly in fear, "Please I don't want any trouble..." she begged. Quick as lightning Cassia had the faerie pinned to the wall, her grey eyes were as cold as steel and burned with a deadly fire.

"You know _who_ we are, and more importantly _what_ we are, so if I were you I would see that it is in my best interest to answer our questions!" her voice was barely audible but it was icy enough to cause Mya to tremble in fear.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you just please don't hurt me..." she begged. With a glance at Anna- who nodded, Cassia slowly released the trembling Faerie before stepping away from her.

However Cassia's cold eyes never left Mya. "We won't hurt you Mya, as long as you co-operate... now what can you tell us about the one we seek?" Anna asked more calmly.

Mya's eyes narrowed; "I cannot tell _you_ unless you give me a _name_..." she fired back snottily.

The annoying thing about faeries was that they were basically overgrown children, overgrown children with God-like powers. Cassia and Anna shared a look, "Do not lie to us Mya, you know perfectly well whom we man whom the demons murdered your sister to find," Cassia drawled.

Mya winced. "I don't know where he is...his powers protect him from even my kind like I told those sulphur smelling bastards, however I can give you an amulet which will help you track him...?" she offered.

"Very well," Anna said dryly. She had been searching now for three months; she was disappointed that the faerie had not been able to give her the information she needed but she guessed she had to be patient. _Have a little faith_, a voice whispered in the back of her mind. What would faith get her? She needed answers and she needed answers now!

Mya handed Anna what looked like an old fashioned pocket watch, however both Anna and Cassia knew it was far from a pocket watch. It was a tracking device disguised as a human object so it would not fall into the wrong hands.

Only the faeries' tracking devices could locate a spiritual being which was one of the reasons why they were by the Demons and Fallen alike. Of course the faeries preferred to remain in the spiritual realm where they were safe from those who would abuse their powers and where they would be protected by the Angels.

"Thank you," Anna said slowly as she accepted the watch. "We appreciate your help," she added.

"Yeah well I just hope your girl is really what they been sayin she is or we're all screwed," Mya shot back.

Anna gave her a look, "And what have people been saying?" she asked.

"That the girl will be enough to banish the darkness and bring back the light, she will unite the Wizarding people and all this fighting will stop!" Mya said dreamily. "If she doesn't cave to the darkness in her heart first," and with that the faerie vanished.

Cassia cocked her head on one side, "Is it true could Evie truly go dark side?" she asked worriedly. She had come to care for the raven haired girl who seemed to have a knack for danger. Anna shrugged, "I don't know... it's possible considering her bloodline... have you heard from Jay?" she asked. Cassia nodded,

"Yes, he said that Evie found the cloak and used it to find the mirror of Erised. When he tried to talk her out of going she snapped at him, he said he could see the darkness in her soul. What are we gonna do Anna?" she asked worriedly.

"Try having a little faith... the mirror was bound to throw her; she most likely saw her family for the first time. I guarantee that was Michael's doing," she said dryly.

The younger girl looked confused, "Why would Michael want Evie to go dark side?" she asked.

"Because he and the rest of the angels believe she is an abomination and if she goes dark side they have an excuse to kill her, which is why I begged you and Jonathan to look out for her. Make sure she is surrounded by love and serenity..." she explained.

Cassia scoffed, "Love and serenity _isn't _exactly in my job description Anna and it isn't in yours either!"

"Yes well sometimes we have to make compromises... I heard the Greengrass girl and Hermione Granger are making a good impression on her?" she asked. Again Cassia nodded. Like Jay she spent most of her time trailing after Evie and making sure nothing bad happened to her. Kind of like an older sister. "Yes they are inseparable..."

"Good, come along now Cass we should be getting back you start back school tomorrow!" Anna said. Cassia smiled as they both evaporated away.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support you have all shown for this story, it means a lot :) I don't really get around to publish some of my stories because I am really self conscious (even if this IS a re-write of my friend's story). I apologise about the mismatched chapters, they seemed to have gone out of order when I uploaded the edited chapters. That has been fixed now :)**

**Reviews**

**Beckah Godric-Northman**

**Thank you so much, I do try and put my own spin on things :)**

**And thank you to everybody who has either reviewed/added to favourites or subscribed to this story it means a lot :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Evie had decided that she would not go back to the blasted mirror, nor would she ever try and find it again. It had brought more trouble than it had been worth.

She had apologised to both Neville and Jay for her rude behaviour and was eager for things to return to normal.

However she couldn't help shake how shady it had been that Professor Dumbledore had known she was there, had he _wanted_ her to be there? It was an interesting theory.

Hermione who had come back a day before term started had been furious when she learnt about Evie's midnight wanderings, even more so when she learnt that Evie had neglected her search for Nicolas Flamel.

However Draco- who had also come back a day early had flown to Evie's defence saying that it had been Christmas and Evie was only human; she deserved a break from the intense research. Luckily neither Neville or Jay said anything about how moody and dark Evie had been during those wasted days.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Hermione was still sure she'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Evie had even less time than the others, because Quidditch practice had started again.

Although it wasn't too bad, Flint was fairly confident in his team and worked them hard but not stupid hours. One day Evie heard one of the Weasley twins complaining about their own Quidditch training.

It was enough to make Evie thankful she hadn't been placed in Gryffindor. Wood was working the team harder than ever apparently. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic.

Luckily Evie didn't have any major games coming up; the next Slytherin match would be against Hufflepuff assuming they beat Gryffindor. So the gang spent most of their free time in the library. "This is hopeless!" Draco moaned as he rested his head on his arms. Daphne shot him a glare however didn't say anything; he had just said what they were all thinking.

At that moment Neville toppled into the library. How he had managed to climb the stairs was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse.

He must have had to bunny hop all the way through the corridor leading to the library. Everyone- asides from Evie and her friends fell over laughing while Hermione leapt up and performed the counter curse.

Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with them.

"Weasley," said Neville shakily. "I met him at the bottom of the stairs. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." He explained.

Rage shimmered in Evie's green eyes; she was very protective of her friends. Snatching her wand she stood up however Daphne grabbed her. "You can't beat violence with more violence Evie!" she lectured. Hermione nodded and turned to Neville,

"Go to Professor Sprout and report him!" she said.

Neville shook his head, "I don't want any more trouble..." he mumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes, **"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" he drawled. "He's a slimy git who is used to getting what he wants because his family helped out Dumbledore in the war."

Neville looked on the verge of tears, "My parents were in Gryffindor. Weasley said they would be ashamed of me because I'm not brave enough to be sorted into the same house as them and I'm a useless lump..." he choked out. Evie stood up and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"That's not true Neville, you are not useless! Ok so what if you aren't the best at charms or potions we've only just started learning how to use them and I know for a fact Weasley is worse than you! Besides your talented with plants, you could name all the plants in the herbology greenhouses in alphabetical order along with their properties!" she said proudly. "Not even _Hermione_ can do that!"

Neville gave her a watery smile, "Thanks Evie..." he said as he accepted a chocolate frog from Draco."Thanks Draco," he opened it and then turned to Hermione who was watching him with sad eyes. "Do you want the card Mione I know you collect them?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and accepted the card, "Dumbledore again," she moaned, "He was the first one I ever —"

She gasped and stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up Evie and the others who were watching her with confused looks on their faces. "I've found him!" she cried.

"I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

They all shared excited looks, **"**Stay there!" ordered Daphne, and she sprinted out of the library. The group barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Draco scoffed, "_Light reading_?" he asked sceptically.

Only Evie and Neville seemed dazed at the speed it had taken Hermione to reach the Ravenclaw common room and arrive back in the library. However Hermione told them to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Neville grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "Is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" asked Evie and Neville; however Draco and Daphne seemed to know what she was on about at least.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read?" Daphne teased knowing that Evie did in fact read.

"Look – read that, there." Hermione pointed.

She pushed the book toward them:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" exclaimed Hermione, when the others had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Neville. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," mused Evie. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Evie and Draco were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Draco said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Evie remembered Snape would be refereeing the Quidditch match.

"I think we should keep tabs on Snape, I don't think he is the one trying to steal the stone but he might know who is..." she whispered. Daphne nodded,

"Good thinking, besides it will be hilarious to see the Gryffindors loose!"

* * *

On the day of the match Evie, Hermione, Daphne, Draco, Maria, and Neville had found a place in the stands next to Jay and Cassia who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. "You ok Angel you look like you are preparing for a battle?" Jay whispered.

"Always nice to be prepared," she muttered.

The game was fairly interesting; Snape would blow his whistle every five minutes and penalize the Gryffindor team. It was quite amusing to watch. However it wasn't long before the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch and ended the game. "Great now we'll be against those annoying lions!" Cassia grumbled.

Cassia looked a lot more tense than she had when she left for Christmas break, Evie knew she had gone abroad with Anna but there was something that was stressing the older girl out.

However Evie didn't dwell on it too long. She noticed Snape's angrily following what looked like Professor Snape into the woods. Not saying a word she excused herself from the stands and tailed after him.

The trees were so thick she couldn't see where Snape had gone. She ran in circles her cloak getting caught in the trees until she heard voices. Chanting a notice-me-not charm which Anna had taught her, she quickly got close enough to hear the a shadowy clearing stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Evie couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Evie strained to catch what they were saying.

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't _supposed_ to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Evie leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I —"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you—"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Evie nearly fell fell over the bush she was hiding in. She steadied herself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't —"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Evie could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

* * *

"Evie, where have you been?" Daphne squeaked as Evie walked into the Slytherin common room looking as pale as a sheet. "Quirrell, he's the one after the stone!" she whispered once she dragged Draco and Daphne to a private part of the common room. Both blondes shared sceptical looks. "Are you sure?" Daphne asked lowly.

Evie nodded, "We need to find the others so I can tell you all what I found out." She said. Daphne nodded,

"I said we would meet Hermione and Neville in the library, I don't think we should include Maria..." she said. Evie raised an eyebrow. "Think about it Evie, she is a Gryffindor. We are Slytherins, we are causing her more harm than good being friends with her!" Daphne tried to reason.

Evie glared at her, "So we just leave her? Leave her to the mercy of the Gryffindors because it's easier? You heard her the other day, she doesn't mind because she knows we are her friends! If she has that much faith in us I'm not giving up on her!" she snapped. Daphne sighed,

"Fine... but I thought you might want to know that she has been hospitalized because Weasley and his friend's beat her up because of us."

"WHAT?"

Daphne nodded. "So if you want her to keep risking her safety for us then fine, but I just wanted you to know..." she said coolly before walking off. Evie felt sick, she knew Weasley was a dick but she hadn't expect him to physically harm Maria! She wondered what the school would do.

Expel him maybe?

It wasn't like his family could afford to try and keep his place. Evie tried not think about it. She would give Maria the option to continue being friends with them, it would be her choice.

* * *

As the rest of the gang assembled in an abandoned classroom Evie took a deep breath and told them everything she knew. **"**So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it?" Neville asked. Evie shook her head.

"No Snape is trying to protect the stone,"

"But he asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus'?" Draco offered.

"I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape- or whoever needs to break through —" Hermione suggested.

Evie shook her head, "No it's not Snape it was Quirrell. Snape was asking him where his loyalties lie; meaning is he with Dumbledore or Voldemort. That the only option I see her. Come on nobody with a stutter is that shaky all the time!" she argued.

"So what are you saying what stands between the stone and Voldemort is Snape?" Neville asked. Evie nodded. "The world is screwed then, everybody knows Snape used to be a death eater!"

* * *

**please review, Chapter thirteen should be up tomorrow :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The next day Evie went to visit Maria in the hospital wing. Maria didn't look as bad as Evie was expecting, she was sat up chatting happily to Hagrid who had come to visit her as well as two red headed twins. Her smile widened when she saw Evie standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hi Evie, I was starting to wonder when you would come and visit me!" she teased. Evie offered an awkward smile. Daphne's words were dancing around her head. The bruises may not be physically visible, but Evie knew from years of physical abuse the scars on Maria's heart would never fade.

"How you feeling?" she asked as she sat down besides one of the red headed twins, Hagrid excused himself and left. Maria smiled,

"I'm ok... Madam Pomfrey healed me alright," she said slowly.

Evie nodded, "What happened?" she asked.

"Well you know how Ron has always teased me about being friend with you?" she asked. Evie nodded hesitantly, "Well he cornered me yesterday and told me if I didn't stop being friends with you and the other Slytherins there would be consequences. He said I was a _disgrace_ to the Gryffindor house and that you were only _pretending_ to be my friend to mask the fact that you were evil..." she explained.

Evie scowled, "Maria-" she started.

"I know... _I know_ it's not true Evie. That's what I told him. I said I would much rather be friends with you, Draco and Daphne then him or any other Gryffindor because you treat me like you want me around. You include me and make me feel like I _belong_... anyway as you can guess this didn't go down quite so well."

"I don't really know what happened next it was all kinda quick, it was as if he was _possessed _or something! But next thing I knew he had started punching me and had kicked me to the floor. Even his friends were surprised they tried to stop him but he threw them against a wall. It was _really_ scary! Had it not been for Fred or Gorge here..." she trailed off.

Evie turned to the red headed Gryffindor boys; she recognised them from the quidditch pitch. They were the Gryffindor Beaters, and they were very good. She had also heard that they were quite the pranksters. "Thank you, for helping Maria..." she said quietly. The red headed boys nodded with identical smiles, "No problem," said George.

"We were just glad we got there before Ronnie did something he _really_ regretted," added Fred darkly. Evie watched them for a moment, they looked angry about what their brother had done, even ashamed. "I'm just glad she now has friends in Gryffindor..." she said.

The twins grinned, "Yeah, we'll love after little Maria!" said Fred ruffling Maria's strawberry blonde hair and making Maria blush slightly. Evie chuckled softly. "I er would like to congratulate you on Gryffindor's win, and I look forward to when we next play on the field... just try not to send any deadly bludgers my way..." she teased making the Weasley twins laugh.

"Nah we won't do that," winked George.

"But we might," said Fred

"If you are ever mean to Maria!" finished George.

Evie smiled. "I don't think we'll have any problems then, Hell I think you have earned enough of my respect to join our little group," Evie said smiling. They gave her mock bows, "We live to serve the Queen of Slytherin," they swore in sync making both Maria and Evie laugh.

_"Queen of Slytherin?"_ Evie asked with a raised eyebrow.

The three Gryffindors nodded, "Yeah that's what everyone calls you... didn't you know?" Maria asked. Evie shook her head. She'd just thought people ignored her now that the buzz of the whole Girl-Who-Lived thing had burned down.

Sure all the Slytherins did what she asked, but she had just assumed that it was because they were scared of Jay and Cassia. She had no idea that she was the top of the Slytherin hierarchy!

"Well I accept your fealty..." said Evie dramatically as they all burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Evie, Draco, and Daphne would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colour coding all her notes. Evie and the rest of the gang wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are _ages_ away." Whined Draco.

"_Ten weeks_," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But _we're_ not six hundred years old," Evie reminded her, though truth be told she didn't mind. She agreed with Hermione, unlike Evie the others didn't have photographic memories.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all." Draco asked Evie teasingly.

"Because I might as well suffer with you," she replied back cheekily making Hermione glare at her.

"Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.

It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Draco and Neville spent most of their free time in the library with the girls, trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember this," Neville burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Evie, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until she heard Maria- who had been released from the hospital wing say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat."Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," drawled Draco impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding; it's a Philosopher's St—"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Daphne, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"

"See you later, then," said Evie cheerfully.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" wondered Hermione thoughtfully.

**"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" asked Neville.

**"**I'm going to see what section he was in," decided Draco, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

**"**_Dragons!"_ he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about _dragons_! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "

**"**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Maria.

**"**But it's against _our_ laws," explained Draco. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, _everyone _knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's _dangerous_!"

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" asked Evie curiously.

"_Of course there are_," said Draco. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. _Our kind_ have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" asked Hermione.

* * *

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Evie. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at her.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know me-self. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know _everything_ that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.

Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who _Dumbledore_ had _trusted_ enough to help him, _apart_ from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Evie beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers.

"Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Evie smiled, "Of course not. We know Snape would _never _do that, even if he _does_ hate me!" she drawled. Evie knew Daphne and Hermione were thinking the same as she was.

If Quirrell had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — most likely biding his time. Especially now he knew that Snape was onto him!

Hagrid nodded, obviously pleased that the group no longer thought that Snape was the thief.

"You're the _only_ one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" asked Maria anxiously. "And you wouldn't _tell_ anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Neville muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Neville sorry," said Hagrid.

Evie noticed him glance at the fire so she looked at it, too.

"Hagrid — what's that?"

But she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" asked Draco excitedly, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden_ house!" she exclaimed.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

* * *

"Wonder what it's like to have a _peaceful_ life," Evie mused, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for the others too.

It was driving them all nuts. Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig-who was less showier than Mercury so was used for small notes and letters, brought Evie a note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching_.

Draco wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Daphne wouldn't hear of it. She said it wouldn't be fair if they got to witness the dragon and the others didn't. However Draco didn't see this as a plausible reason at all!

"Daphne, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" he asked dramatically.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—" Daphne retorted hotly.

"_Shut up_!" Evie whispered.

Weasley- who had been quite for a weeks since his punishment for attacking Maria was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Evie didn't like the look on Weasley's face at all.

Draco and Daphne argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Daphne agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the others during morning break.

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest where they would meet Neville, Hermione and Maria. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Evie thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella.

Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured.

He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs."Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" asked Neville.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Evie bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Weasley had _seen_ the dragon!

* * *

Something about the smile lurking on Weasley's face during the next week made Evie and the others _very_ nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him. "Just let him go," Evie urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game-keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid,

looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Daphne muttered in Evie's ear.

"Hagrid," said Evie loudly, "Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Weasley could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Maria suddenly turned to Evie. "Charlie." she said.

"You're losing it, too," said Draco. "She's Evie, remember?"

Maria rolled her eyes, "I know that Draco. I mean Charlie Weasley, I remember Fred telling me that his brother works in Romania with dragons, maybe the twins could write to their brother-"

"Nah it's too dangerous... far too many people already know!" Hagrid countered.

Evie looked thoughtful. "Not necessarily Hagrid... the Weasley twins are loyal to Maria and me they wouldn't betray us. They would only have to accompany us, me and Maria would get Norbert to Charlie..." she explained.

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Daphne and Evie sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open.

Draco appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Evie's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.

"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." Whined Draco.

Daphne chuckled, "I thought you loved dragons?" she asked.

"That was before it bit him Daphne," Evie teased as Draco scowled at the two girls.

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Evie, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

Maria had asked the Weasley twins and they had agreed to write to Charlie, as long as they had some part of the adventure. They had borrowed Hedwig and had promised to send Hedwig back to Evie with Charlie's reply.

The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

_Dear twins,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is. they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._ _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._ _Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

There was also a second letter from the twins.

_E,_

_We will meet you at Hagrid's with M at midnight._

_F & G_

They looked at one another. "Are you sure about this?" Daphne asked worriedly. Evie nodded, she had done more dangerous things, for example setting a boa constrictor on a zoo... even if it had been unintentional.

"Yes if more than four of us go it will look suspicious, and besides we won't all fit under the cloak." She explained. It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with her. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Weasley.

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Draco's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Daphne and Evie rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Draco in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Weasley told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what _really_ bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me..."

**"**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," Daphne soothed, however a troubling thought passed through Evie's mind.

**"**Midnight on Saturday!" she repeated. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book I lent to Jonathan, he's going to know about Norbert!" she shrieked.

The other two shared worried looks.

Draco and Daphne didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made the girls leave, saying Draco needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Daphne told Evie. "You haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And you have got the invisibility cloak... Besides Jay would have already known..." she said reassuringly.

Evie raised an eyebrow, "How?" she asked.

Daphne laughed, "Darling you are a _Queen_ and every Queen needs a Queen's guard..." she drawled."And Jay happens to be good and finding out court secrets," she added with a slight smirk. Evie however didn't look to impressed. Though it could have been worse, _Weasley_ could have intercepted the letter.

* * *

At 23:45 Evie slipped out of bed and hid under her cloak before sneaking off to meet the Weasleys and Maria. Luckily she didn't stumble upon Jay as she snuck out of the castle and made her way stealthily towards Hagrid's.

Sure enough Fred and George were there- dressed in thick woollen jumpers with _F _and _G _on. Maria stood shivering besides them in her dressing gown and pyjamas. Together the four of them knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut.

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall and made the windows rattle.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, perfect for disguising an illegal dragon. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Evie as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Evie and Fred covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves with George and Maria. "Mummy will never forget you!"

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of the twin's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Fred panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away.

A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Weasley by the ear. **"**Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Gryffindor! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"

**"**You don't understand, Professor. Evie Potter's coming — she's got a _dragon_!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I am ashamed, that somebody from my own house would be out wondering at such a time and you are already in trouble young man!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. "Ronnie's got detention! I could sing!" laughed Fred.

"Mum isn't going to be happy," George added gleefully.

Chuckling about Weasley, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot.

They showed the group the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Evie, Maria and the twins shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was going… going… gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Weasley in detention — what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we _are_ in trouble."

They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

* * *

**Hello everyone I would have posted this story earlier this afternoon but my attention was distracted between my best friend and baby cousin. I am massively surprised how much interest this story has gotten and I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read/review/add to favourites/added me to favourite authors/or subscribed. It really means a lot :)**

* * *

**Reviews**

**CoastalFirebird **

**haha I'm glad you picked up on the whole sub-plot, I didn't want to make it to obvious but I wanted to make readers sort of aware. Which is hard because I can't really reveal anything yet. And yes you are right there are the Angels, the Fallen (neutrals) and demons. More of this will be explained in COS. Thank you for your kind words :)**

**fifespice**

**First of all you deserve a virtual cookie for how many times you have reviewed :O) and yeah I agree about Vernon. But why he was like that towards Evie will be explained eventually. I've hinted at it all ready but it will be explained. **

**You are sort of close with Lily and yes Dumbledore is Michael in a way. Cryptic, I'm sorry but I can't give to much away because it's kind of the main plot line for the third one. You're close, Jay isn't a Watcher. I'm not sayin what he is yet :P Nor am I confirming/disagreeing that Evie is or isn't half angel :)**

**ptl4ever419**

**Thank you :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Maria was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Evie's brain, each more feeble than the last.

The twins however, didn't look fazed. But then they were used to getting in trouble. Evie couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were _cornered_. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak?

There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already!

Had Evie thought that things couldn't have been worse? She was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Jay.

"Evie!" Jay burst out, the moment he saw her, relief washing over him. "I was trying to find you to warn you," he said calmly looking as unfazed by the situation as the Weasley twins.

Evie raised an eyebrow; she had expected to meet Jay somewhere along the adventure. But she had never expected him to get caught. That boy could literally fade away into the shadows!

Professor McGonagall looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the five of them.

"Fred, George and Jonathan I am not surprised at, however Evangeline and Maria. I expected better of both of you!" she lectured her voice dripping with with disappointment "Mr. Filch says you were up in the _astronomy tower_. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_."

It was the first time Evie had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Ron Weasley some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Jonathan here heard the story and believed it, too?" she demanded.

Jay however found it all very amusing.

"I was only looking out for Evie, Professor..." he said slowly, "Besides it's not like anything bad happened..." he added. He was referring to the dragon being caught. However Professor McGonagall glared at him.

"Be quiet Gabriel!" she snapped before turning to the rest. **"**I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Potter, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Miss Watson, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All five of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Gabriel, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very _dangerous_ — and thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor and twenty from Slytherin."

Fred and George looked flabbergasted.

"Thirty?" Fred exclaimed,

"Professor that isn't fair!" agreed George.

Evie and Jay stayed silent. Evie felt guilty, she knew she shouldn't have included Fred and George. Now their contribution had lost Gryffindor the lead. Not that Evie really cared about that, it had placed Slytherin back at the top. She was just scared that Fred and George might see it as a set up.

It was then that Professor Snape arrived, he was head of Slytherin House so the only one asides from Dumbledore fit to deal Evie's and Jay's punishment. He agreed with McGonagall that they had been reckless and decided they would join the Weasleys and Maria on detention in the Forbidden forest.

As they were dismissed Evie could of swore she heard Fred whisper furiously to his twin, "Told you we should have used the map!"

"We _promised_ Lee..."

"Still it could of saved us thirty points!"

However Evie didn't get to know what map they were on about for Snape had marched both Evie and Jay to his office before giving him a brutal telling off before sending them back to bed. Evie wasn't dreading the dawn like she knew Maria would be.

Twenty points wasn't that big a loss, she would soon earn all those points back through Quidditch or answering questions. But she was worried about Maria and how her already fragile relationship with her house would be now.

She just thanked whatever God was out there, that Maria now had the Weasley twins to protect her.

* * *

The next morning Daphne and Draco demanded to know the full details of the adventure last night. So Evie told them. "Well it's good to know that the Weasley twins _are_ human..." Daphne drawled as she sipped her latte.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked curiously.

"Well the Weasleys are some of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts have ever seen, but what makes them so great is they hardly _ever_ get caught. It's like they can just vanish into thin air, a bit like Jay..." Daphne explained.

Draco smirked, "I wouldn't be to surprised if they had one of those invisibility cloaks you do!" he said. This brought Evie's thoughts back to the mysterious map the twins had been talking about last night.

It wasn't long until Mercury came swooping in with the rest of the mail. He was holding a delicate letter.

_Evangeline Potter!_

_How dare you be caught wondering about the castle at night! Do you not known how dangerous that place can be? What in Heaven's name were you thinking? I swear to all things Holy that you are even more reckless then your father was at school! What is this I hear about a dragon? I don't care who you were protecting. As your legal guardian I want you to promise me you won't go meddling in affairs that don't concern you!_

_Annabeth Morgan_

Evie was stunned by the anger in Anna's letter. Reluctantly she wrote a quick note back agreeing not to meddle. At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake.

How could they suddenly have a sixty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: the Weasley twins had helped Evie Potter and lost points because of her.

From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Evie was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on her, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup and Evie had denied them this longing.

Everywhere Evie went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted her. The Slytherins however found it all very funny, and the little feat seamed to earn her a bit more respect.

Even if it hadn't been intentional. Whenever she sat down at breakfast some of the older students would joke and say, "Here comes our beloved Queen, who once again secured our first place."

The Weasleys of course didn't blame Evie; they said it had been their fault for not planning properly. However they did keep their distance as did Maria. She was getting enough backlash from her own house. Somehow she thought if she hung out with Evie it would only get worse. Not that Evie could blame her.

Evie was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off the misery.

She, Draco, Neville, Daphne and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions…

* * *

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, walking back from the library on her own one afternoon, she heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, she heard Quirrell's voice.

"No — no — not again, please —"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Evie moved closer.

"All right — all right —" she heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Evie didn't think Quirrell had even noticed her.

She waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Evie was halfway toward it before he remembered what she'd promised Anna about not meddling.

All the same, she'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that there was something dark that had just left the room. The room was icy cold and made Evie's skin crawl. Maybe it was Quirrell's employer, whoever it was they had convinced Quirrell of something and whatever that something was. It wasn't good.

Evie went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Draco on Astronomy. Neville had left but Daphne was reading through her history notes. Evie quickly told them what she'd heard.

"This isn't good!" said Draco. "If Quirrell's finally caved-"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Daphne.

"Anybody can look up a Cerberus in a book and find out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," countered Hermione, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "So what do we do, Evie?" asked Draco.

The light of adventure was kindling again in Evie's eyes, but Hermione answered before Evie could.

"Go to_ Dumbledore_. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

Evie rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea Mione, I really don't trust Dumbledore. There's something not quite right about him. I think we should go to Snape, he'll know what to do!" she said.

"Dumbledore is one of the _good guys_ Evie; he'll help us I know he will!" Hermione argued.

"We're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Daphne added.

Hermione looked convinced, but Draco didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around —"

"No," said Evie flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

She pulled a map of Jupiter toward her and started to learn the names of its moons.

* * *

The following morning, notes were delivered to Evie and Jay at the breakfast table. Across the room Evie noticed the twins and Maria receive similar notes. They were all the same:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._

_Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor Snape_

Evie had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the madness over the points they'd lost. "Shouldn't be too bad Angel," Jay said comfortingly.

At eleven o'clock that night, Evie met Jay in the common room and went down to the entrance. Filch was already there with Maria and the twins — and so was the youngest Weasley. Evie had also forgotten that Weasley had gotten a detention, too.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them.

"Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they are ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They marched off across the dark grounds. Maria kept sniffing. Evie wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Evie could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Evie's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. She relief must have showed in her face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, girl — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Jay glared at the old caretaker as Evie felt his hand wrap tightly around her own. At this, Maria let out a little moan, and Weasley stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual.

"We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — _werewolves_, I heard."

"Scared Ronnie?" Fred sneered.

"Don't worry; it's not a full moon so you don't have to worry about werewolves. But I heard there are creatures _much worse_, especially to bratty kids who hurt other kids!" George added glaring at his younger brother who paled.

Evie could still feel Jay's hand in hers; she could tell that he was biting back a smile at the scared look on Ron's face.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves or whatever before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Evie, Maria, Fred, George?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh?'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Ron now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Evie was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if me mum knew I was doing this, she'd—"

"—tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer mam'd rather you were expelled, and then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

Ron didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there been hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" asked Ron, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid.

"An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Ron quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So. me, Evie, an' Fred'll go one way an' Ron, George, Jonathan an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Evie, Maria, Fred and Hagrid took the left path while Ron, George, Jay and Fang took the right.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Evie saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Evie asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Evie could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Maria?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Evie and Maria and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak, Fred quickly followed suit. Hagrid pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire.

The four of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Maria suggested.

That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. The three kid's jaws dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Evangeline Potter, Fred Weasley an' Maria Watson, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.

"We'd noticed," said Evie faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm —"

"A bit," said Maria timidly.

**"**A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn been hurt — you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, and then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

He then glanced at Maria and Evie; he frowned for a moment before glancing at Fred strangely. Suddenly a movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and - bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn been injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

The girls and Fred followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Maria.

"Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs… they know things… jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" asked Evie.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Evie kept looking nervously over her shoulder. She had the nasty feeling they were being watched.

She was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with had just passed a bend in the path when Maria grabbed Hagrid's arm. "Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You three wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path I'll come back for yeh!"

They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Maria.

"Nah it was probably George messin with Ron." Fred reassured her.

* * *

The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Evie's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others? At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. The Weasleys, Jay, and Fang were with him.

Hagrid was fuming. Like Fred had predicted George it seemed, had sneaked up behind Ron and grabbed him as a joke. Ron had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — George, you stay with me an' Maria an' Fred that way I can keep an eye on yeh. Evie, you go with Jonathan, Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Evie, "Between you an' Jay he shouldn't cause an trouble, we've gotta get this done."

So Evie set off into the heart of the forest with Ron, Jay and Fang. To be honest she felt a lot safer with Jay. He had a calming effect on her. Especially when his hand was securely in hers.

They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Evie thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker.

There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Evie could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look —" she murmured, holding out her arm to stop Ron.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer. It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Evie had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Evie had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made her freeze where she stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking , Ron, and Fang stood transfixed.

The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"We have to get out of here..." Jay whispered pulling the two first years away from the scene. However Ron had other ideas. He opened his mouth and screamed before bolting back into the woods with Fang close behind leaving Jay and Evie alone.

Shaking with terror Evie watched as the hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Evie — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front.

Jay stood protectively in front of Evie, his grey eyes burning with fury. "You have no right to be here, leave!" he growled at the creature. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Evie's spine.

Was he _insane_ they should follow Ron's idea and run! The creature threw its head back and laughed a cold cruel sound which Evie recognised from her nightmares. _Evil, run _her instincts screamed at her.

Then a pain like she'd never felt before pierced her head; it was as though her scar were on fire.

"EVIE!" Jay shouted as she started to sway, luckily he caught her in his strong arms. His eyes were filled with worry or at least that's what Evie could make out from her blurry vision. She heard hooves behind her, galloping, and something jumped clean over Evie, charging at the figure.

The pain in Evie's head was so bad she could feel herself fighting to stop herself from blacking out. It took a minute or two to pass. When she looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over her and Jay, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

Jay helped her to her feet, his arms steadying her swaying form. "Are you all right?" asked the centaur, helping Jay steady her.

"Yes — thank you — what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Evie, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Evie's forehead. "You are the Potter girl," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for your kind. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." He said.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Jay could help Evie could clamber onto his back. There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing.

Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty. "Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have _one of them_ on your back! Have you no _shame_? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter girl. The quicker she leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling her and her friend?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray beings in _our_ forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Evie had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? Or Why the _Angels_ walk amongst us again? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

Evie was stunned, what did he mean by angels? Angels weren't real were they? But then again she could have imagined it, she was feeling very drowsy. She noticed Jay smirking at the other two centaurs.

"Your friend has a point; you have sensed that a war is brewing. There might come a time when you will have to pick a side, to see goodness banish the darkness once and for all or to let the shadows consume the Earth!" he said coldly. "Jonathan Gabriel by the way, but then I guess you already know _who and what_ I am!" he sneered.

Ronan and Bane stayed silent and bowed their heads; there was almost a glimmer of _fear_ in their eyes. Or was Evie imagining things again? It was getting hard to tell, it was even getting hard for her to keep her eyes open but then Firenze whisked around; with Evie clutching on as best she could, they plunged off into the trees with Jay running besides them, leaving Ronan and Bane behind.

Evie didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" she asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Evie to keep her head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Evie's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Evie thought Firenze didn't want to talk to her anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Evangeline Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Evie, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Evie stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" she wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Miss. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Evie shot a look at Jay who had stayed silent throughout their journey; he was watching her now with guarded grey eyes. **"**The Philosopher's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —"

**"**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Jay asked sensing what Firenze was hinting at. Evie frowned at him before realization settled on her face.

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Evie's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, she remembered overhearing one of Jay and Cassia's conversations at the start of the year."Some say he died. He didn't enough _human _left in him to die."

"Do you mean," Evie croaked, "that was Vol- "

"Evie! Evie, are you all right?"

Maria was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her followed by the twins.

"I'm fine," Evie reassured her, hardly knowing what she was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Jay helped Evie slid off Firenze's back.

"Good luck, Evangeline Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Evie shivering behind him.

* * *

Draco had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for Evie and Jay to return with Cassia and Daphne. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Daphne roughly shook him awake.

In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Evie began to tell them what had happened in the forest. Evie couldn't sit down. She paced up and down in front of the fire. She was still shaking. "How long have you know about the stone?" Cassia asked.

"For a while now, but better question is how do you?" Evie asked shooting the red head a side long glance. Cassia smiled,

"We all have our secrets Evangeline," she said mysteriously. That reminded Evie of the time she had asked Jay why he never ate with them which brought her back to the moment in the forest when the centaurs had been scared of Jay, "Jonathan why were the centaurs scared of you?"

Cassia looked at Jay who shrugged, "Must have been because I'm so awesome..." he said with a smirk

"Can we be serious please?" Daphne asked.

However Evie wasn't satisfied, "No you said '_You know __who__ and __what__ I am' _what does _that_ mean?" she demanded. Jay looked uncomfortable for a moment before brushing it off with another cocky smirk. "Don't worry about it Angel, like Daphne said. We have more serious issues..."

"Quirrell wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Quirrell just wanted to get rich…" Daphne said.

"Stop saying the _name_!" snapped Draco in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

Daphne wasn't listening.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well." Evie muttered.

"Will you stop saying the _name_!" Draco hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Quirrell to steal the Stone," Cassia went on,

"Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." Evie finished.

Daphne looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. "Evie, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you..."

Cassia scowled, "If Voldemort gets in there is nothing Dumbledore can do!" she sneered. "Voldemort has powers that even the great Albus Dumbledore can never wield..." there was something of admiration in her voice. Jay glared at her,

"Don't worry Angel, that son of a bitch has to get through us before he gets to you," he said with a wink at Evie. The sky had turned light before they stopped talking.

They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over. When Evie pulled back her sheets, she found her invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:

_Just in case._

* * *

**_Yay there was some Jay in this chapter :) I do love writing him :) Don't forget to keep reviewing and asking me questions :)_**

* * *

**_reviews_**

**ptl4ever419 **

**I hope your question has been answered in this chapter :)**

**CoastalFirebird**

**Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

In years to come, Evie would never quite remember how she had managed to get through her exams when she half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Evie did the best she could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her forehead, which had been bothering her ever since her trip into the forest. Cassia thought Evie had a bad case of exam nerves because Evie couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Evie kept being woken by her old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Evie had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Draco, Daphne, Maria, Neville and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Evie.

The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Quirrell or anyone else might be up to.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Evie couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Daphne as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.

"I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Daphne- like Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Draco said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree next to Hermione, Neville and Maria.

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Neville sighed happily, stretching out on the grass.

"You could look more cheerful, Evie, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Evie was rubbing her forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" she burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Evie. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"

Daphne couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

"Evie, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Quirrell found out how to get past Fluffy. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." She drawled as Neville scowled but nodded.

Evie sighed, but she couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something she'd forgotten to do, something important. When she tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Evie was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. She watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid, Anna and G were the only ones who ever sent her letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but…

Evie suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Where're you going?" asked Draco sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," explained Evie. She had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." she cried as she took off towards the forest. Only Daphne and Hermione followed.

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," asked Evie, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Daphne, but Evie, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Daphne, but Evie cut her off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Evie sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Evie asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"

Evie, Daphne, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Quirrell or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"Slow down Hermione, I told you I don't _trust_ Dumbledore-" Evie started however Hermione cut her off,

"For God's sake Evie, Dumbledore is the good guy how many times do I have to keep telling you?" she demanded. When Evie didn't answer Hermione huffed, "Fine, I will find him myself!" she snapped before taking off with Daphne leaving Evie alone.

Angrily Evie started to run for the Slytherin dungeons, Snape would know what to do! However it wasn't Snape that Evie met it was Jay. "Angel what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Evie just rolled her eyes, "Not _now_ Jonathan! I have to find Professor Snape!" she said frantically. Jay frowned,

"Why?" he asked.

"Quirrell knows how to get pass Fluffy ok! He's gonna steal the stone!" she confessed in a fit of angry rage.

Jay paled.

"Forget Snape, wait here I'll get Cassia she'll know what to do..." he ordered.

Reluctantly Evie obeyed. Why had she told Jay? But to be fair he already knew about the stone and he had saved her life more than once, maybe that was why she trusted him so much. "Evie what's happening?" Neville asked as he approached with Draco.

Evie explained as quickly as she could for Jay had returned with Cassia who looked just as pale as Jay had been. "Ok kiddies we have to go save the stone, Voldemort _cannot_ be allowed to become immortal!" Cassia said.

Draco's eyes widened, "What? How are we supposed to stop a Dark Lord? We're just first years and we can't _afford_ to lose anymore points Cassia!"

"You are forgetting who you have as a best friend, Evangeline beat him once, and she can do it again!" Cassia said. Everyone turned to stare at her wide eyed.

"_No_!" exclaimed Jay.

"Jay be reasonable and listen-"

"No Cassia you listen, I refuse to put Evie in that kind of danger!" he snarled his grey eyes flashing.

**"**SHUT UP" Evie shouted silencing the bickering pair. "I'm tired of you two treating me like a little kid, this is _my_ decision Jay and I agree with Cassia! If Quirrell gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? He'll come after me anyway, I want to_ fight_ Jay!" she growled not even noticing that she had called him Jay.

"Losing points doesn't matter anymore, _can't you see_? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Slytherin wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to Anna's and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm _never_ going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing any of you say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

They were all stunned by Evie's outburst. Normally she kept silent, but she was sick of being told what to do. Fed up of people moving her around like a piece on a chessboard. Cassia smiled at her and looked at Jay who was silently fuming, "She's right Jay..." she said softly.

Jay scowled before turning pleadingly to Evie, "Please Evie you don't have to do this!" he tried to persuade however Evie just shook her head.

"We _don't have_ a choice Jay...!" she growled her eyes begging him to understand.

"Fine..." he snapped and then turned to Cassia, "But if anything and I mean _anything_ Cassia, happens to Evie you won't only have Anna and Remy to answer to... you'll have _me_ as well!" he growled.

"Understood..." Cassia muttered.

"Who's Remy?" Evie asked.

"Doesn't matter Angel, come on we need to save the stone!" Jay said in his usual cheery voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Evie. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all five of us?" asked Draco.

"All — all _five_ of us, Draco I can't let you and Neville come..." Evie said. Draco opened his mouth to argue however closed it again when Cassia gave him a stern look. "Evie is right Draco; it will be must to dangerous..." Jay said. "Don't worry Cassia and I will look after her," he said with a smirk. Reluctantly Draco and Neville nodded.

* * *

After dinner Evie arranged to meet with Hermione, Draco, Neville, Daphne, Cassia and Jay in the library. They were going to plan what they could be up against. Hermione had been furious when she learnt that Dumbledore had left for the Ministry and even more so that Evie was going after the stone with Cassia and Jay.

However she did help them prepare. At 8:45 they were eventually kicked out and went their separate ways. Daphne, Evie, Draco, Cassia and Jay continued researching back in the Slytherin common room until eventually Cassia told Draco and Daphne they had better get some sleep.

"You had better get the cloak," Jay whispered as Evie ran to her bedroom and snatched her precious cloak. She breathed in its musky scent and wondered if her father had ever been comforted by the smell.

Taking one last look at the photo of her parents she turned on her heal and met Cassia and Jay downstairs. Luckily there was nobody around which made it easier to sneak out of the Slytherin common room.

In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," begged Jay in Evie's ear, but Evie shook her head and scowled. She was a cat person and had a feeling she would get a telling off from Nefertari if she kicked Mrs. Norris. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip. "Who's there?" he asked suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Jay had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Jay. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Jay!" whispered Cassia.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Evie said quietly, "Quirrell's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Evie turned to the other two.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," she said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," scoffed Jay, "Anna would have my head if I let you do this alone!"

"We're coming," confirmed Cassia.

Evie pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Cassia whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Jay. "Quirrell must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Evie. "I haven't brought anything musical and I can't play a harp..."

Jay smirked, "Good thing I can," he said as he sat himself down and started playing some heavenly notes. Evie was mesmerized as she watched his fingers dance across the fine strings. As Jay started to play the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Cassia warned Jay as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Cassia, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Evangeline?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Cassia gritted her teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. She bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" asked Jay anxiously.

"Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Jay, "I'll go first..." he said still playing the harp.

"You _want_ to go first? Are you sure?" asked Cassia. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. I'll take over the harp to keep him asleep."

Jay and Cassia quickly switched places. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Cassia began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. Jay climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor.

There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Evie and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Anna, right?"

"Right," Evie agreed.

"See you in a minute, I hope…"

After Jay vanished into the darkness Evie felt a tight constriction around her heart, "Jonathan?" she called out nervously.

"It's cool, kinda squishy but safe... I think..." came Jay's reply making Evie release a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"See you on the other side," she said to Cassia who nodded. Like Jay, Evie lowered herself through the hole until she was hanging on by her fingertips. Taking a deep breath and whispering a little prayer, Evie let go. Cold, damp air rushed past her as she fell down, down, down and —FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump she landed on something soft.

She sat up and felt around before blushing when she realised she had landed on Jay! Her eyes not used to the gloom could still make out Jay's cocky smirk. "Hello there Angel," he said unfazed making Evie blush even more as she crawled off him just as Cassia landed behind them.

"What's this stuff?" were her first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Unless you're Angel and you have me!" Jay said cheekily as he threw a wink in Evie's direction and making her blush. _God how she hated him!_The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but they had all jumped so paid no attention to it.

"We must be miles under the school," Evie gasped.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," drawled Jay.

"Lucky!" shrieked Cassia. "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Evie and Jay, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Cassia had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the other two fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Cassia ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Jay struggling to help Evie while leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" snapped Cassia.

Neville's face flashed into Evie's mind, he had taught her all about dangerous plants. They had been his favourites. "_Fire_, we need fire or something that resembles sunlight!" she cried. Cassia and Jay looked at each other.

"Evie shut your eyes!" Jay ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do as he says Evangeline!" Cassia shouted. Evie closed her eyes firmly, but that didn't stop the white light seeping into her vision. She could hear the Devil's Snare hiss and shriek as it was burnt alive. In a matter of seconds, Evie and Jay felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth.

Wriggling and flailing, it un-ravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. As the light began to fade Evie slowly began to open her eyes. "Thank God Neville is such a plant know-it-all..." she whispered.

"This way," said Cassia. Pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls.

The passageway sloped downward, and Evie was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, she remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough…

"Can you hear something?" Jay whispered.

Evie listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know… sounds like _wings_ to me."

"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" wondered Cassia.

"Probably," said Evie. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."

She took a deep breath. Covered her face with her arms, and sprinted across the room before either Cassia or Jay could stop her. She expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at her any second, but nothing happened.

When Evie reached the door untouched she pulled the handle, but it was locked. The other two followed her. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Jay tried his _Alohomora_ charm.

"Now what?" huffed Jay.

"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," surmised Cassia.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?

"They're not birds!" Evie said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" she looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… Yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are _hundreds_ of them!"

Jay examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing Evie was the youngest Seeker in a century. She had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, she noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" she called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Jay went speeding in the direction that Evie was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Evie called, not taking her eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Jonathan, you come at it from above — Cassia, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Jay dived, Cassia rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Evie streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Evie leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Jay and Cassia's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Evie ran to the door, the key struggling in her hand. She rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Evie asked the other two, her hand on the door handle. They nodded. She pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Evie, Jay and Cassia shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Evie whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Cassia. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" asked Jay.

"I think," said Cassia, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

She walked confidently up to a black knight and put her hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Cassia.

"Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Cassia turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about…" she said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"

Evie and Jay stayed quiet, watching Cassia think. Finally she said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess," Jay looked like he was about to disagree however Evie cut him off. "We're not offended," she said quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Evie, you take the place of that bishop, and Jay, you go there instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," declared Cassia.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Evie, Cassia, and Jay took. "White always plays first in chess," explained Cassia, peering across the board. "Yes… look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Cassia started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever she sent them. Evie's knees were trembling. What if they lost? She caught Jay staring at her, worry shining in his grey eyes, he had been thinking the same thing. "Evie — move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. "Had to let that happen," explained Cassia, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Jay, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Cassia only just noticed in time that Evie and Jay were in danger. She herself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," she muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward Cassia.

"Yes…" said Cassia softly, "It's the only way… _I've_ got to be taken."

**"**NO!" shouted Evie and Jay together.

**"**_That's chess_!" snapped Cassia. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Evie!"

**"**But —"

**"**Do you want to stop Quirrell or not?"

**"**Cass —"

**"**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Cassia called, her face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."

She stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Cassia hard across the head with her stone arm, and she crashed to the floor —

Evie screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Cassia to one side. She looked as if she'd been knocked out. Shaking, Evie moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Evie's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Cassia, Evie and Jay charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if she's —?"

"She'll be all right Cass is strong," said Jay as he laced his fingers through Evie's, a comfort they both needed. "What do you reckons next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Evie whispered.

"Go on."

Evie pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head. "I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Evie whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

She pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," commented Jay. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Evie seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Jay looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Evie let out a great sigh and Jay, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. "Brilliant," she whispered. "This isn't magic — it's _logic_ — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an _ounce_ of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," chided Evie. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute Jonathan and have a little faith."

Evie read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."

Jay looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Don't even think about it Evangeline Potter!" Jay growled reading her mind. "I will not let you walk into your death!"

"There can only be _one _Jonathan, and I _have_ to do this! He killed my parents I have to do this!" she snapped. Jay turned away tears burning in his eyes.

"By walking in there you are handing yourself to him on a silver platter!" his voice was cracked and Evie felt her heart break. He really _cared_ about her.

Taking hold of his hand she offered him a weak smile. "That's why I told Daphne and Draco to use Mercury to contact Anna, she should be on her way. Go and meet her Jonathan, bring her back her as quickly as you can I'll hold him off as long as I can..." she said.

Jay bowed his head and couldn't help but smile, "You knew there would only be one didn't you?" he asked accusingly. Evie shrugged,

"It seemed like something Snape would do..." she admitted. She then placed a round bottle in his hand and smiled, "Go, this will take you back through the purple flames." She explained. Jay nodded as he kissed her on the forehead before downing the potion and vanishing amongst the purple fire.

Ignoring the butterflies thundering in her stomach Evie took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," she said, and she drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was as though ice was flooding her body. She put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced himself, saw the black flames licking her body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire — then she was on the other side, in the last was already someone there, "Hello Evangeline...I've been expecting you..."

* * *

**Yay nearly finished Philosopher's Stone :D I've decided to keep it as one story so COS will be added onto this story. But I might not start that for a while. :)**

* * *

**Reviews**

**fifespice **

**haha you are very welcome :) And I've just corrected it thanks for letting me know. Also with Molly I'll that to the imagination coz this fic doesn't really focus much on the Weasleys only when the twins are involved :D But yeah I guess Molly would have been pretty pissed at him :) I love protective Jay too, unfortunately Evie hates it :)**

**mlmary57 **

**Can't tell you yet... it's a secret :D**

**CoastalFirebird **

**Hope this was ok for you, I didn't want to change it to much coz I love how clever JK made it. **

* * *

**Providing my teachers are nice and don't give any homework on the first week back I should be able to update tomorrow. Otherwise it will be Saturday :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Darkness Within **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"_You!_" Evie growled using all her self control not to attack the man before her- Professor Quirrell. The Defence teacher smiled a sickening cold smile which did not in any way look human.

He was dressed in flawless black robes and stood with a tall proud posture that stuttering Quirrell could never hope to hold. "I was starting to get worried about you Evangeline, took you a lot longer than I expected to work out that it was Quirrell after the stone..." he drawled.

Evie scowled, "What do you mean?" she asked. The way he watched her with his sinfully dark eyes sent shivers down her spine, it felt as if he was assessing her soul.

Quirrell through his head back and laughed, it was the same cold evil laugh that had been plaguing Evie's dream world for ten years!

"You aren't Quirrell," she said slowly. "You're _him_, Lord Voldemort... the man who killed my parents..." she concluded. Though was confused how this evil wizard could wear another man's face.

Voldemort smiled again, "Very good Evangeline that is one of my many names... my spies were right about you. Quick and clever just like your mother," he purred as he took a step towards her.

Evie shivered slightly, it was if all the heat and happiness had been sucked from the room. "Don't you dare talk about her, you evil son of a -" Evie started however Voldemort silenced her with a flick of her hand.

"My my, it seems those Muggle relatives of yours never taught you any manners..." he drawled as he watched her screw her face up in anger."Yes I know _all about you_ Evangeline, I spent my ten years in exile learning as much as I could. And my, what I learnt. I couldn't have asked for a better _student_... well that is if you decide to join me of course. Just take a minute to think about it Evangeline, everything you ever wanted at the snap of your fingers. I will never lie to you, or trick you. We are two halves of the same coin, equals if you like. I wager you are getting rather sick of all the secrets and lies by now aren't you?"

Evie looked down; she had guessed a long time ago that she was being lied too. By Anna and by_ Jay_. But she had put her faith in them that they knew what they were doing, that maybe it was keeping her safe.

A nagging voice at the back of her mind begged her to consider the offer, _"You will never have to feel weak again. You can make them pay, make them all pay for what they did to you!_

_No! _Screamed another voice, a much softer voice. _You are better than this Evangeline, once you surrender your soul to the darkness there is no salvation. We cannot save you... would your parents want you to join their murderer? What about your friends? Do you really think he would spare them? _

Voldemort flicked his wrist to allow her to speak, "What secrets are being kept from me?" she asked. The Dark Lord smirked,

"Now, now Evangeline why would I tell you that when I don't even know what side you have chosen?" he asked. Evie frowned,

"Because I haven't picked a side. I don't know all the facts yet..." she said carefully. "You can't expect me to join you with just a few promising words Voldemort, but of course you knew that..."

Voldemort smiled.

"Very good Evangeline... well for one thing they are keeping the fact that your mother is _alive_." He said watching as Evie's electric green eyes widen with surprise. She hadn't expected such a bombshell. Using her powers she couldn't sense a lie, she swallowed unsure of what to believe. "You're lying!" she said shakily.

"Am I?"

Evie bit her lip, "If my mother was alive she would have taken me away from the Dursleys, she _wouldn't _have abandoned me!" she shouted. The look of sympathy that Voldemort shot Evie sickened her to the core.

How _dare_ he look at her like that! Her mother wouldn't have left her to those monsters!

"Poor sweet _naive_ Evangeline. That is what _they_ made you believe. You see they have been lying to you the moment Annabeth Morgan knocked on your door. They do not care for _you_ Evangeline; they see you as a weapon!"

Hot angry tears burned in Evie's eyes, how badly she wanted to disagree with him. How she wanted to scream and call him a liar. But she could not sense a slimmer of dishonesty amongst his words.

Also there was that clam tone which seemed to lull her to believe him. Was it possible that he could be right? She had always found it slightly suspicious that Anna had turned up the moment _after_ Evie had read the letter.

Voldemort placed a cold hand on her shoulder, "You know I am right Evangeline... deep down you know it is the truth," he whispered.

"What would you have me do?" she whispered.

Voldemort smiled and gestured to a very familiar mirror. It was only then that Evie realized what was standing behind Voldemort. It was the Mirror of Erised. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Voldemort murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

Evie frowned, "If I help you... what will happen to me?" she asked.

"We will have to fake your death of course... we can't have them knowing that their precious Girl-Who-Lived betrayed them just yet... my armies have dwindled in my absence and would not be enough to protect you... when the time is right we would reveal your true identity..." he explained.

Evie nodded, not saying anything. Voldemort turned his attention back to the mirror also deep in thought, he seemed to be running his hands over the cool glass. He then turned to Evie and beckoned her forward. "I want you to imagine that you are saving the stone, it should appear to you... and when it does hand it to me!" he ordered.

Nodding slowly Evie stepped in front of the mirror and stared at her reflexion for a moment before it morphed into Jay. He stood there with his normal cocky posture, his dark hair falling messily into his grey eyes which seemed to dance with happiness and freedom.

Unlike real Jay, this Jay was taller. Older looking with well toned muscles that rippled underneath a white tank top and two beautiful white feathered wings spanned out behind him. All together he was _very_ beautiful. Evie gasped unable to help herself. "What is it?" demanded Voldemort, "What do you see?"

"I see myself," Evie lied her eyes never leaving mirror Jay's as he winked and held up a blood red stone. "I'm holding the stone..." she continued as Mirror Jay was joined by a reflection of Evie, he turned and placed the stone in her pocket."I er... I don't know that's it..." she faltered turning away from the mirror.

Voldemort scowled as a surge of energy knocked Evie to the ground, "I have not lied to _you_ Evangeline, I demand the same courtesy!" he growled filling Evie instantly of fear.

"I'm not _lying_ I don't know what you expected but-"

Evie felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting her to the spot. She couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, she watched as Voldemort's sinfully black eyes morphed into a Hell fire red.

She tried to take a step back but she couldn't move. Voldemort raised his hand and Evie closed her eyes expecting the worse. Instead all Voldemort did was raise her from the ground and levitate her.

A dry laugh escaped his lips, **"**See what I have _become_?" he snapped. "A mere shadow and vapour… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…but since you and your mother, I have been _weakened_!" he spat.

The pleasant cool tone was long gone now, the murderous icy voice seeping through the illusion. "But do not be fooled into assuming I cannot kill you Evangeline Potter!" he hissed.

"Quirrell is my vessel or one of my vessels... however he wasn't strong enough to contain me without something powerful. Unicorn blood has strengthened me and him, these past weeks… you saw me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you _give me that Stone in your pocket_?" he growled.

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Evie's legs. She stumbled backward.

"Don't be a _fool_!" snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your father… he died begging me for _mercy_…" he taunted.

"LIAR!" Evie shouted suddenly.

Voldemort was smiling now as he circled Evie.

"How touching…"he hissed."I always value bravery… Yes girl, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother she could have joined me, like old times. She begged me not to kill you, to kill her instead. But I could never have hurt a hair on her pretty red head..." Voldemort drawled.

His cold hand then stroked Evie's cheek, "But you do take after your mother, I would hate to have to kill you now... knowing how powerful you will be..." he purred.

Evie felt cold all over as vile rose in her throat.

"Get the Hell away from me!" she spat stumbling backwards.

Voldemort chuckled. "Yes defiantly Remiel's fiery spirit... now give me the stone Evangeline!" he growled.

"NEVER!"

Evie sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort's hand closed on her wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Evie's scar; her head felt as though it was about to split in two; she yelled, struggling with all her might, and to her surprise, Voldemort let go of her.

The pain in her head lessened — she looked around wildly to see where Voldemort had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes.

Anger burned in Voldemort's hellish eyes as he lunged knocking Evie clean off her feet landing on top of her, both hands around Evie's neck — Evie's scar was almost blinding her with pain, yet she could see Voldemort howling in agony.

A scream tore from Voldemort's mouth though pinning Evie to the ground with his knees, let go of her neck and stared bewildered at his own palms — Evie could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"What is is this?" Voldemort hissed staring at Evie who was scrambling for the door. However was cut short when Voldemort snatched hold of her once again.

Voldemort raised Quirrell's wand to announce the deadly curse which would end Evie's laugh, however Evie- out of instinct reached up and touched Voldemort's face.

"AAAARGH!"

Voldemort rolled off her as his face blistering too and then Evie knew: Voldemort couldn't touch her bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — her only chance was to keep hold of Voldemort, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Evie jumped to her feet, caught Voldemort by the arm, and hung on as tight as she could. Voldemort screamed and tried to throw Evie off — the pain in Evie's head was building — she couldn't see — she could only hear her name being shouted.

Was that Jay's voice or was she hallucinating from the pain? She felt Voldemort's arm wrenched from her grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down…

* * *

Something gold was glinting just above her. The Snitch! She tried to catch it, but her arms were too heavy. Evie blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. Evie blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above her. "Good afternoon, Evangeline," said Dumbledore.

Evie stared at him. Then she remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Voldemort, he was possessing Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"

"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I —"

"Evangeline, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Evie swallowed and looked around her. She realized she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey however felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Gabriel, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Watson, Miss Morgan, Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone —"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Voldemort did not manage to take it from you. I along with Annabeth arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

Evie looked relieved, "She got my letter then? But how did you know?" she asked suspiciously. Dumbledore smiled,

"Miss Granger sent me an owl when she learnt that I had left for the Ministry. We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Voldemort off you."

"It was you."

"I feared I might be too late as did Annabeth..."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"

"Not the Stone, girl, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Evie blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Evie's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Evie lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Evie. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"

"Call him Voldemort, Evangeline. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

**"**No, Evangeline, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as littlemercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Evangeline, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again why he may never return to power."

Evie nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made her head hurt. Then she said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…"

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

Evie frowned.

"Voldemort said that we were equals... was that why he wanted to kill me as a child?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know. One day… put it from your mind for now, Evangeline. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."

And Evie knew it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Voldemort touch me?"

"Your parents died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your parents' for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Evie time to dry her eyes on the sheet and nodded she could tell he had been lying for the last five minutes but was too tired to say anything.

Voldemort's words kept echoing around her brain, _you see they have been lying to you the moment Annabeth Morgan knocked on your door. They do not care for you Evangeline; they see you as a weapon! _A weapon for what was what Evie wanted to know. However she surmised that maybe Dumbledore was not the best person to ask.

"And sir, there's one more thing…"

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Evie pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let _Professor Dumbledore_ in…"

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."

And she let Evie's gang of friends in.

"EVIE!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around her as did Jay, but a look from Madam Pomfrey stopped them.

"Oh, Evie, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Draco. "What _really_ happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours.

Evie told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. They were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Evie told them about Voldemort possessing Quirrell.

Cassia, Jay, Hermione and Daphne all shared uneasy looks whilst Maria screamed out loud. Of course Evie left out the part where Voldemort had been trying to recruit her; somehow she didn't think that would go down too well with her friends.

"So the Stone's gone?" asked Daphne finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Cassia muttered.

"So what happened to you two?" said Evie asked looking between Jay and Cassia. She hadn't been able to look at Jay since seeing him in the mirror. He had been beautiful, not that he wasn't now it was just..._ unearthly_.

"Well, I got back all right," said Jay. "I brought Cass round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Anna when we met Dumbledore in the entrance hall with Anna — she already knew — she just said, 'Evie's gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it... Dumbledore I mean?" asked Neville. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"That wasn't Dumbledore," she said. "It was someone called G, he's been sending me letters..." she explained.

Cassia gasped.

"G has been contacting _you_?" she demanded. "Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded.

Evie frowned, "Well for one it wasn't your business and two I didn't think it was important..." she snapped back.

Cassia scowled before excusing herself from the hospital wing.

Evie frowned again, "What's going on?" she asked noticing the troubled look on both Jay and Daphne's faces. "I don't understand who G is?" she asked.

However nobody answered her for Madam Pomfrey had shuffled them out leaving Evie alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Evie felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," she told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened her many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," the nurse said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good," said Evie "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as she spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Evie, took one look at her, and burst into tears. "It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

Evie couldn't help but feel this was a bit overdramatic. "Hagrid!" she said, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Evie bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" asked Evie anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Evie opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at her from every page were her mother and father. "Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have many… d'yeh like it?"

Evie couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

* * *

Evie made her way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. She had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving her one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.

A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. As Evie approached the table the Slytherins erupted into applause. It would seem that Dumbledore had awarded Evie, Cassia and Jay for their efforts in protecting the stone.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…"

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Once again the Slytherins started cheering, "Long live Queen Potter!" Draco shouted before blushing furiously as Evie and Daphne shot him an unamused look. It was the best evening of Evie's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… she would never, ever forget tonight.

Evie had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. Not to anyone's surprise Hermione and Evie shared joint best marks in the whole of first year! With Draco close second followed by Daphne.

Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Weasley, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Jay said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake.

They were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. As Evie and her friends cut through the crowd to the barrier they could hear some people shout, "Bye Potter!"

"Long live the Queen of Slytherin!"

"Still famous," Draco joked causing Evie to scowl.

As they entered the muggle platform Anna descended on Evie like a protective mother owl, "Oh Evie thank God you're alive!" she cried as she wrapped the raven hair girl in a large bear hug. "Anna- need to breath!" Evie gasped.

"Sorry... I would have come and got you from Hogwarts but Mi- I mean Dumbledore wouldn't let me... oh hello Jonathan, Cassia... who are your new friends Evie?" Anna asked noticing Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Maria hanging around awkwardly.

Evie smiled, "Daphne Greengrass," she introduced as Daphne smiled coolly. "Hermione Granger," Hermione nodded. "Neville Longbottom," Neville smiled shyly. "Maria Watson," Maria grinned. "And finally Draco Malfoy," Draco smiled.

"Well it was very nice to meet you all, but we gotta dash Eves..." she said as she took hold of Evie's hand. Evie managed a quick goodbye before Anna apparated them back to her apartment in London.

* * *

Little did Evie know on the other-side of the world Lily Evans Potter stood on the the white sands of a tropical island, her auburn hair blowing in the wind as she watched the last few weeks be revealed to her in the clear blue water.

Salty tears fell from her emerald green eyes which were identical to her daughter's in every sense of the word. Besides her stood a tall man with shaggy black hair and soft grey eyes, he had aristocratic features including razor sharp cheekbones. His fingers laced through Lily's. "Have faith Remiel..." he whispered.

Lily turned to glare at the man. "How _dare_ you of all the angels tell _me_ that!" she spat. "How dare you force me watch my daughter nearly murdered by that abomination whilst you hold me prisoner. You claim to be better than the demons and the angels yet you treat me the _same_ as they would!"

The man frowned frowned, "It will not be long now Remmy... soon all the secrets will be clear, let us just hope he has not tainted her heart..." he whispered before vanishing in golden light leaving Lily or Remiel as she was really called alone on the beach.

She caught sight of her daughter flickering through the photo album with the pictures of Remiel and James Potter; a sad smile graced her lips. "Soon Evangeline, soon we shall be together again..." she promised before turning away from the water's edge.

* * *

**Yay finished Philosopher's Stone :D Not sure when my next update will be. Might be the weekend or it might be tomorrow not sure. I've been told I need to cut back on writing coz it's my exam year and I have a maths and English exam in 8 weeks -_- however I will try and update as often as I can :D Please lemme know your thoughts and predictions. Adios Amigos and Amigas :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter seventeen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

The main citadel in Heaven was abuzz with activity. Its gleaming white walls housed every angel in creation- bar the ones who had sided with Lucifer, something that hadn't happened before the creation of humans. The flutter of wings was muffled by the angry shouts and worried concerns filling the main hall.

Every angel had something to say on the topic which they had been summoned to discuss, the topic of one Evangeline Potter. The girl had had angelic protection since childhood however that angelic protection had been broken when her Uncle had been possessed by a demon known as Alastair.

Alastair had murdered Evangeline's angelic guardians before torturing the girl in hopes to turn her against humanity. The angels had been forced to watch from a distance, forbidden by the Archangel Michael from interfering.

Luckily the girl's will was strong and could not be broken by the demon. She had stood her ground and allowed the goodness to conquer the darkness in her soul. Of course once the girl started Hogwarts she was immediately appointed two angelic guardians as well as an Archangel for protection.

Not that Evangeline was aware of this.

Angels could not walk the earth without a human body, so were forced to 'possess' willing humans in order to perform their angelic duties. These three angels stood at the front of the citadel dressed in the same shimmering armour as their brethren.

The archangel Sofia was the eldest and in charge of the two Guardians, she was tall with long chestnut brown hair which fell in thick waves and intense whisky brown eyes which sparkled with intelligence. Like all Archangels her wings were a beautiful pure gold and fanned out behind her.

The guardian angel Jariel was taller than Sofia with messy dark hair which fell carelessly into his stormy grey eyes, his face was angular and cheekbones so sharp you could yourself on them. Muscles rippled clearly through his armour and a sword hung at his side. He was one of the most handsome male angels in Heaven as well as a bit of a prankster. His wings were a beautiful greyish white with flecks of gold.

Next to Jariel was the Guardian Angel Elena, she was beautiful with long golden hair which fell over her armour like a lush waterfall of gold. She stood proudly her grey/blue eyes focused ahead betraying no emotions. Unlike Jariel her wings were pure white and soft.

"Order, everyone sit down!" boomed the commanding voice of the Archangel Michael, the leader of the angels and favourite of God. The angels immediately fell to silence as they took their seats and waited for Michael to speak. "Heavenly Host, we are gathered to discuss the issue of Evangeline Potter and our fallen brother," he explained. Once again whispers broke out amongst the angels.

"Silence!" called Michael as he stepped out so everyone could see him. He was tall with auburn hair and keen blue eyes that shone like lightning, he was proud and strong- the very image of a warrior. "As we know according to the prophecy Evangeline will either side with Heaven or side with Hell. The side who gains her will win this war!" he explained. "So far we have Evangeline on our side," he reassured the nervous looking angels before him. "But that does not mean her alliance cannot change, she has been granted free will by our father and we have to respect that."

He then turned to Sofia, "Sister you have done a satisfactory job of protecting her this year. Does she trust you?" he asked. The female Archangel winced. "To some extent... however she trusts no one fully," Sofia said truthfully.

Behind her Jariel scowled, however a look from Elena stopped him from commenting. Michael nodded. "You need to gain more of her trust, she needs a taste of _heroism_ for what she must do in the future... make sure you provide that for her Sofia..." he ordered.

Again Jariel scowled, "You wish us to _manipulate_ her?" he demanded.

"_Jariel_!" Elena hissed however Jariel ignored her.

"How does that make us any better than the demons or _Lucifer_?" he growled.

Michael turned his icy blue eyes on the younger angel and frowned. "Mind your tone Fledgling, these orders are from the _Father_ and he is all knowing..."

"You just said she had _free will_!"

"Are you _questioning_ the word of _God_?"Another Archangel- Raphael demanded. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and earthy green eyes. Jariel winced and bowed his head. "No I would never-"

"Then hold your tongue!" snapped Raphael making Jariel wince again.

Michael turned his gaze back to Sofia, "Please sister inform us of Evangeline's inner circle?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Maria Watson, Draco Malfoy, Jonathan Gabriel and _Cassia Morgan_..." she listed wincing over each name besides Neville's when she got to Cassia's name she almost spat it out.

Every angel in the room frowned.

"You allowed a _Watcher_ to get close to your charge?" Raphael demanded.

"It's not my fault brother," Sofia snapped. "_Jariel_ brought her over, befriended the abomination!" she accused glaring at Jariel who scowled at her. Michael sighed. "It is clear now..."

"What is?"

"Why she considered joining the darkness... has Cassia ever been on her own with Evangeline?" he asked.

Jariel shook his head, "No I would never let her... she promises that neither her, nor Asariel sided with Lucifer. They are part of the in-between, they choose no alliance and only watch out for each other..." he explained.

Soft murmurings drifted around the citadel, Watchers were the angels who had fallen with Lucifer but tied to Earth. They had enough good in them to be redeemed to Heaven otherwise would live forever on Earth forever watching over humanity.

"Draco Malfoy that name sounds familiar!" called a dreamy feminine voice. A beautiful younger angel with pale dirty blonde hair and dreamy silver eyes stepped forward. Her name was Alluna and was one of the angels that guarded the moon.

Michael nodded, "Yes... his fate will be decided this coming year. He like Evangeline will eventually have to choose a side. However I fear that he will allow the darkness to consume him..." he said sadly.

"They must be separated at once!" Raphael growled, "If she mates with that abomination-"

"Calm yourself Raphael, Evangeline is still a child and has no meaning of mating... besides Draco Malfoy is not her destined mate..." a hush fell over the citadel once again.

The prophecy of Evangeline Potter still fresh in their minds as it had been the day the Archangel Metatron had announced it.

"She will either save us or destroy us, depending on who she chooses..." Jariel said bitterly.

"Then make sure that she makes the right decision Jariel, make her trust you... do not allow her into the darkness," Michael ordered.

The guardian angel bowed his head. His heart knotting with guilt over the thought of manipulating the raven haired girl he had loved since before the start of time and would love until the end times... He only hoped this time, this time he could save her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello sorry it's short but it's just a sorta like a little prologue introducing COA. I'll be posting 18 tomorrow :D Please feel free to ask questions and I will do my best to answer them. Obviously some things have to be kept secret for now, like the identity of G and some other plot secrets I have :D**


End file.
